Disney VS Dreamworks
by 2013brazilforever
Summary: What if the characters of dreamworks and disney were in constant rivalry? What if the Snow Queen and a winter spirit fell in love with each other in difficult circumstances? Will the rivalry between their companies take over their love? read it to find out... Rated T cause I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, and this is also the first time I'm writing a story in english, so…yeah…..**

**I had the ****idea ****to write this story ****when my ****art teacher ****told me ****that many film companies such as Disney and Dreamworks are in****constant ****rivalry . A****s I ship soo much**** Jelsa ****, I felt ****an urgent needing**** to write it. H****ope you ****enjoy it:)****  
**

**I don't own anything. All characters belong to Disney, or Dreamworks or Pixar, or other companies.**

Elsa POV

The trip lasted longer than I thought. It's been a month since the history of how I had caused disaster in my humble country, is known by everyone in the world. The story of the Snow Queen.

During the whole trip, my sister very excited, talked about the new life we were about to have in Walt Disney World. And yes ... every time a new princess is created, she absolutely must leave her old life behind her to become one of the other princesses of Walt Disney.

Unlike my sister, I was very nervous and anxious. I had to abandon the country witch my parents dedicated their own lives to govern, under the hands (or rather paws) of the famous Mickey Mouse...

As my sister and I are no longer the princess Arendelle , but of Disney , therefore , Mickey, who is the absolute ruler of Disney, has the right to take ownership of our kingdom and the responsibility to govern it .

" Look Elsa! I think we arrived!"

I cast a glance through the window of the carriage and noticed a long wall that seemed to be made of steel, who encircled the world in which we were going to live now.

"Wow!" was all I could say after seeing this scene.

My heart accelerates and a terrible anguish seizes me as the carriage approaches the wall. I also noticed an electric fence that encircled the wall. There were also some guards staring at us above of the wall. At first glance ... It looked like a real prison. The only thing that softened this hostile landscape was the emblem of Walt Disney adorning proudly over the entrance.

I escaped a breath that I didn't know I was holding when I turned to see Anna. She also had a surprised expression on her face while staring the outside. She turned to me.

"Well... at least we are sure that security is very good here!"

suddenly, the carriage stops and I could see a guard speak to the coachman in front. Anna and I stared at the guards, and I could feel a bit of fear over take on me.

"Anna, I 'm not sure this is a good idea ..."

In fact, it does not appeal to me at all to live here.

"Elsa, don't worry. I heard that people here are very nice! Thus ... it seems that their chocolate cookies have a really good taste"

I leaned against my seat and noticed the guard approaching my window. I gathered my courage and tried to take a royal air before he was standing completely in front of my door.

"identity card please."

It seemed more like an order than a question with his authoritative voice.

"excuse me?"

I did not know what he was talking about.

"In your pocket, there is a card with your picture on it and all the necessary information about you ."

I instinctively put a hand in the pocket of my dress (and yes, we have pockets very well hidden on our dresses) and felt the outline of something hard and thin. I was surprised to find this card out there and gave it to the intimidating man.

He picked it up and carefully examined the contents of the card. He then took a device in the shape of a stick made of metal, with what seemed to be the Mickey Mouse's head on the top. He pressed a button and a red light flashed at the end of the unit. This fascinated me because in my country, I must admit, in technology issue, we were not very advanced...

He put my card below the beam of the red light. A few seconds passed before a green light flashes on the unit.

The man then gave my card back to me and smiled before saying:

"Well come to Walt Disney World miss ."

I smiled, and he left. I turned and saw Anna with a look of amazement on her face. She was amazed by the red light flashing out of the unit that the other man in front of her was holding.

After that, one of the men went in a very small square cabin and pressed a button. Then the doors opened to let us pass.

The coachman drove slowly this time. Perhaps to give us time to admire the spectacle before us. That's when I thought "_this is it, I'm no longer Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but a princess of Walt Disney… _"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy:) **

**I'll try to post as soon as I can every week…**

**chapter 2**

The two sisters were amazed by the scenery in front of them. There was a simple village, where some famous Disney characters were walking, running or talking among themselves. Elsa noticed that most of the houses were made of wood, but there were some that seemed made of bricks and rocks. The anxiety came over Elsa; this village reminded vaguely her kingdom...

As the carriage went on, a large fountain became more and more noticeable. Some passers-by stopped to see the carriage that was circulating on the streets of the village. People around started to welcome the new arrivals. In between two streets, Anna noticed a large cathedral where a sign shaped like an arrow pointing to has the name Notre Dames written on. The Cathedral began to ring loudly his steeples and a crowd of people had formed behind the carriage. Anna stuck her head out of the window and proudly saluted the people. Anna then turned to her sister, a big smile decorating her face.

"Elsa, look! All these people are there for US! Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!"

A beautiful smile appeared on Elsa's face. She was happy to see her little sister so excited.

The quiet and calm village was suddenly transformed into a place of celebration and joy. Some posters with a big picture of the two sisters had been unrolled on the buildings.

Elsa would never erase her kingdom from her heart, but seeing all these people together for them, Elsa decided to give a chance to this new place to conquer her , so she decided to let it go ...

"Elsa ! Look! We are approaching a forest!"

Elsa looked out her window. The forest was filled with wild animals and beasts.

As they advanced, the crowd of people who followed them was gradually replaced by a host of animals. Except perhaps for a young man / gorilla wearing a simple brown fur underwear followed by a woman (looking as savage as the man) who greeted them warmly.

Elsa almost cried when she saw a lion walking out of the leaves accompanied by a warthog and a small animal, a meerkat perhaps? The little animal even gave a sort of seductive blink to the young queen and waved a _call me baby _sign with his tiny paws. Elsa pretended to ignore his gesture somewhat inappropriate and continued to smile at the other creatures that arose from everywhere in the forest.

Anna on her side, took advantage of the moment to caress a young little fawn with his mother by his sides near the carriage. Anna was amazed, never in all her life; she would have thought to receive such a warm welcome by animals.

"Anna look! A little fairy!"

The other sister turned and noticed a little fairy dressed in a dress made of leaves, with the hair tied in a bun. What amused Anna the most was the little white pom poms on the little shoes of the creature.

The small fairy then headed Elsa. The young queen then tried to touch her. But at that moment, something fell on the roof of carriage. By the strong and heavy noise, it could be inferred that it was not a small animal that fell there.

" AAAHHHHH!" Anna cried when a young red-haired child's the head bent backwards on the window of the princess.

"Hi! I'm Peter Pan, but you can call me Peter ." The small fairy then flew to the strange boy.

" Hi ! I'm princess Anna , and this is my sister, queen Elsa !" At this point, Elsa addressed to Peter a forced smile.

"Whoa! You're even more older than on the posters I just saw !"

At this point, Elsa and Anna laughed. This boy certainly was not afraid to express what he thinks.

"You are very charming as well Mr. Pan," Elsa replied with a regal tone.

Anna and the boy laughed even more, causing him to nearly fell from the roof of the carriage.

"Haha ... you know, hahaha ... you don't have to call me like that... I'm not THAT tall to be called like that ..."

"Mickey isn't very tall either , yet we still call him sir!" Elsa replied .

At this point, the boy relaxed features hardened and he threw an anxious glance at the young queen.

"If I were you, I would not be bragging about the size of Mickey, he doesn't like it, and when he doesn't like something, he..."

The boy did not have time to finish his sentence as he slipped and fell after a sharp turn made by carriage.

The two sisters approached the window to see how the child was and they breathed a sigh of relief of seeing him greeting warmly the hand and shouting something incomprehensible because of the cacophony caused by all the animals.

"Well, he was a very kind child." Anna announced.

" He was very rude, that's what he was!" Elsa retorted with a pissed tone." He said I'm old!"

Anna let out a few laughs before she started to look at the landscape parading in front of her eyes. The forest / jungle were now replaced by a dirt road, surrounded by bushes laden with flowers. Gradually appeared a garden decorated with many kinds of flowers and trees. In the center was a huge and magnificent fountain, where some birds were playing with the water. Thereafter, another wall of steel appeared, surrounded by other guards.

"Oh no! I hope they won't do all the identity card stuff again!" Complained Elsa.

In fact, being surrounded by all these intimidating guards wasn't very comforting for her.

"I kind of liked the little device they used! But I don't think they would be as paranoid at this point to repeat all that security stuff again!"

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Soon, another guard walked toward them. He asked again the cards of the new princesses. They remade the whole security process again before letting them enter.

"Oh... my ... God ..." the sisters said in unison as their gazes were studying their destination.

They thought that everything they saw on the way so far would be the most incredible and unimaginable thing that their eyes have ever seen, but seeing at THAT castle , the sisters could not help but be seduced by the imposing size and all power that it radiated!

The two sisters came out of their trance as they saw a familiar figure running out of the huge castle and shouting their name frantically.

"Anna! Elsa! I'm so happy to see you!"

The two sisters left the carriage whirlwind before hugging their dearest cousin Rapunzel .


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel so inspired today…. hihihi…..here's chapter three. I'll post chapter four tomorrow.  
**

**Chapter 3**

"Finally you're here! I was getting worried!" Rapunzel said in tears.

Rapunzel was the princess of Corona and was practically the only cousin the two sisters had.

" I'm so happy to see you Rapunzel, we really missed you!" Anna released.

The princesses then emerged from their embrace to better see each other.

Elsa then letting out a tear, starts speaking.

" You have not changed much, you're beautiful as always!"

" Thanks, but you know, the last time I saw you two was at your coronation Elsa" (and yes, when the song For the First Time In Forever plays , when Anna opens the gates and starts singing , we can see Flynn and Rapunzel entering into the castle), "and that was a month ago …then it is certain that I wouldn't change that much ..."

Suddenly, the brunette had a worried look and exclaimed:

"Oh my God! come in! Otherwise you'll catch cold!"

Indeed, the sun began to sink below the horizon and the temperature fell gradually, but the cold never bothered Elsa anyway….

The two sisters followed the young brunette into the entrance of the huge castle . Some guards then rushed to the carriage to take their luggage.

"Punzie (that's how the sisters called their cousin since their childhood), this is where you live with Flynn?" Anna had questioned.

" Well ...kind of..."

The sisters exchanged a questioner look. But before they had time to ask again, the doors opened, leaving the two sisters speechless again by what they saw inside.

Rapunzel walked in first, rapidly followed by her two cousins.

"This is... HUGE!" Anna exclaimed excitedly.

Indeed, the castle had triple the size of the castle where Anna and Elsa used to live in Arendelle .

The walls were red decorated by some golden patterns shaped diamonds. The floor was covered by a blue velvet carpet and different paintings of all princesses and princes of Walt Disney were hanging on the two walls.

Elsa stopped to admire one of the artworks, followed by her sister.

On the first one, a girl, with hair as black as the night sky , a skin white as snow and lips as red as blood, was placed sitting on a huge throne made of gold. She had a beautiful smile and her dress, simple but beautiful, added more color to the artwork. At the bottom was written the year 1937 and the signature of the artist.

"I always loved this framework. Snow White is simply….. beautiful..." Exclaimed Rapunzel.

" When will we be able to meet her?" Elsa asked.

" One day, maybe... If you're that lucky ..."

" why? You never saw her before?" Asked Anna.

"Snow White doesn't live here. In fact, she lives in another castle. Since she was the first princess to be created, Mickey decided to give her this privilege ..."

The next picture showed another young woman with blonde hair tied into a beautiful bun, dressed in a dazzling blue dress. No doubt, it was Cinderella. She also posed on the same throne as Snow White, the only difference was a small table placed beside the throne.

"I like her dress…" Elsa commented.

The other picture showed Aurora, with a beautiful smile. She wore a purple dress (the fairies decided to dye her dress into purple, half pink, half blue ... if you know what I mean). She was also posed on a sitting position on the same throne as the other two princesses.

The three girls spent several minutes examining each artwork, or until, they saw two large white squares marked on the wall, and below, were written both names of Anna and Elsa.

"Wait ... these two places there... IT'S FOR US!?" Anna asked feverishly.

"OF COURSE!you are now a Disney princesses!"Rapunzel replied excited.

"After I show you your rooms, I will send a guard to escort you to the room where both of you will be painted!"

Anna turned to her sister, with a big smile on her face. Elsa gave her a weak smile. In fact, Elsa was VERY nervous. She didn't wanted to leave her kingdom, but once their history was known by Disney, then been showed to millions of people, and that they were as famous as the other princesses, they couldn't say _no_ to the ORDER that Mickey had sent them to live here .

Anna then turned to the other wall behind them, and noticed several paintings of all the princes of Disney. Each one of them was placed in parallel to their princess on the opposite side. Except Merida, there was an empty space on the opposite wall in front of her artwork...

Anna also noticed two white squares traced on the opposite wall, in front of her and Elsa's future framework. Under one of the two white squares, was engraved the name of Kristoff.

" Why is there a white square on the opposite wall in front of Elsa picture?"

At this comment, Elsa turned and saw that, indeed, there was a space in front of her future framework on the opposite wall.

"Oh! It is reserved for the one that Elsa will get married to." Rapunzel replied in a relaxed tone.

That's it. Elsa couldn't keep her anxiety hidden anymore…

"MARRIED! But I 'm not going to marry anyone! Retorted Elsa angrily" and for once, after the incident in Arendelle, Elsa felt her powers fulminate uncontrollably inside of her.

**I was wondering if I should make a Jack's POV for next chapter... what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, enjoy and comment :)**

Chapter 4

Jack's POV

Meanwhile at DreamWorks world…

I SAY WE HAVE TO TAKE EXTREMES MEASURES NOW! Cried Grug (he's from the Croods) slapping hard his big hand on the table.

This year, we decided to make all the reunions of the club on Berk city, into its central building. That's where my best friend, Hiccup lives. But sadly, he couldn't attend today because of his new movie coming soon. He changed quite a lot to make this movie, seriously, I didn't recognize him at first (I hate to admit it, but he's taller than me. Some even say he's hotter than me, BUT ….it doesn't matter…) but he's still the same. He helped me a lot to adapt in this world, and trust me, it wasn't easy…

I agree! We have to do something! Look what they've done with my mane… THEY HAD STOLEN ALL MY BEST CONDITIONATORS! Complained Alex.

_Seriously, I wonder if this lion knows he's a lion…_ I thought. This week, I must say, the room was full of many characters complaining of all what these Disney intruders had done with them. In fact, they always had disturbed us, but this time, it seemed worse…

And you think this is worse then what they've done with our dragons!? Those reptiles can't even spit smoke anymore! Yelled Stoick (he's Hiccup's father) angrily.

All these reunions were the same, at least, that,s what Hiccup told me. He said that first, they start complaining, to see who's situation is worse than the other, then they try to make a plan ( that never works by the way), and after they try to comfort us saying they have the situation under control.

They even broke my staff! Moses (he's from the prince of Egypt) said sadly.

-Guys! Please, let's stop complaining. That's what the enemy wants for us to do! Don't let these unfortunate events bother you. Let's start now with the plan. Any suggestions? Asked North (he's the chief of our club by the way).

I say we must avenge. We have to do something that will scare them so much that they wouldn't dare approach us again, suggested Astrid.

Yeah! Let's kill all of them! Yelled Grug.

I say we should crush them, specially that dwarf rat who walks in red tight shorts! Suggested Susan (she's from Monsters VS Aliens). as she peeks a look inside by the window.

You're the only giant one here Susan, we can't crush them! Replied Megamind.

Then the idea hit's me.

Why shouldn't we create a snow storm all over their world!

Hey? What is he doing here? Asked Shrek.

Jack is here because he's about to make his last test to become our new member. And I thought it would be better if he attend one of our reunions, just to be prepared.

Yeah, by the way, if ever a character wants to join the club, he must pass 12 tests, and he must have lived here for at least 1 year. In my case, I live here since a year and

three months.

THEY ARRIVED! THEY FINALLY ARRIVED! Yelled puss in boots as he entered the room breathing heavily.

Who arrived? asked Miguel ( he's from the road to el dorado).

The new princesses of Disney! They finally arrived!

Why should we be concerned by these little hypocrites princesses? Asked Astrid pissed off.

I asked him to. Said North with a neutral voice.

That's it Jack, this is your last test. If you pass, you'll be and forever more…. a member of our group!

I couldn't say if I was happy or scared. All the other tests were based on military skills, but what in the world would these two princesses do with this?

This is your chance mate, if you pass, then I'll stop teasing you... for a week.

I then smirked at him.

- I'm in!

- Alright Jack, all you have to do is….. kidnap one of the two princesses.

Then, for once in my life, I regretted my choice.

- If you succeed, not only you will be a member of the club, but our revenge will be complete. Said North, a happy tone in his voice.

**End of chapter. Hope you like it... please, leave some comments...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack's POV

I was a bit afraid… Okay, I was frightened! I never thought in my entire life, that I would end up kidnapping ladies from other worlds! Perhaps, if I succeed, Bunny would stop being, you know… himself with me for a whole week! I couldn't refuse this, thus, I just needed this last test to be part of them. Oh Gods… being a member of this group was my dream since I live here… The fact they are in constant contact with the other worlds, gives them a respectable reputation here. Only the bravest ones can be part of them…The only problem that could possibly prevent me getting in there, is my mother… Yeah, she lives here… unlike Disney, secondary characters can coexist with us. I know it's a bit rude talking like this about my own mother, but it is the truth.

Today, I decided to walk, than flying home. This could possibly be the last time I see my world. People say that when Disney finds an intruder, well…nobody knows what they do to them…But the idea of danger didn't bother me that much. I fought Pitch (with the help of the guardians of course), what could be worse than that?

As I walked, I could see the moon shining bright in the night sky, and there was Manny sitting right on the moon, fishing something….I never knew what exactly…

Berk city has an old/Viking style, and sometimes, a strange smell of fire mixed with wet fur could be noticed. But aside those details, this city was one of my favorites, the landscape here was speechless.

As I walked by, the gates, showing the end, became more and more noticeable.

I wish I could be able to talk with my friend… but as I said, his new movie keeps occupying his whole time! As I arrived at the end of the city, I took my identity card, and slipped it into the machine, before the man sitting beside the gate pushed a button to let me out of this part of the world.

As I arrived at home, Emma runs and jumps into me, as always.

-JACK! She yelled as I hugged her before putting her down.

-She then stares in my eyes, with a panicked look on her face,

-Where were you? Mom and I were sooo afraid!

I'm fine, nobody can hurt me, remember? I'm your invincible brother!

She then smirked at me.

-Yeahh, right…

As I closed the door, my mom comes in, as worried as my sister earlier.

Oh Jack! Where you've been? I was so worried! I thought you got yourself in trouble again! I almost called the officers to search you!

She then hugged me tighter, before letting me go and looking deeply in my eyes.

-I'm fine mom. I was with Hic, I lied. He told me to take care of toothless while he's at the recordings.

This isn't an excuse Jack. I told you to come back at least at 22 o-clock!

I then kiss her forehead before putting down my staff.

I know. I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave toothless alone!

I hated lying to her, but she couldn't know about my plan of being part of THE group.

So then, I stare at her with my puppy eyes (this never fails). She signs.

-Fine! But next time, don't come too late ok? Or I'll punish you….again.

Alright, I responded.

Then, we walked to the kitchen.

Here. Eat something, you must be hungry, Hiccup's father don't seems to be the kind of person who serves good things to eat for guests.

In fact, the only thing he cooks is fish soups and grilled chicken.

As I take a seat, she puts a bowl of soup in front of me. Actually, spirits doesn't need to eat, but the smell of that soup was so good, I couldn't resist! Who would resist a food made by its mother?

Meanwhile at Disney…

Elsa's POV

The dinner was about to be served, while my sister and I took our seats in silence on the chair where our names were engraved. Anna was more than excited, while I was feeling really tired. This day had been very hard for me… It all started when I almost lost control of my powers in front of Punzie.

_Flashback _

-_MARRIED!BUT I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED WITH NOBODY! I replied._

_-Elsa please calm down, they probably made a mistake, that's all, Anna whispered beside me._

_Punzie seemed a bit scared, so I breathed calmly, and felt my powers get under control again. I still had some difficulties to control my powers sometimes._

_Elsa, I know that you don't want to get married, but trust me, it's the best for you._

_Why? Why should I get engaged? Why don't you say this to Merida too?  
_

_Punzie then look at me and says:_

_Merida wasn't created by Disney, remember? She actually is from Pixar, but they sold the movie to us. So she isn't forced to obey our rules._

"_This was totally unfair" I thought. Then I felt punzie's hand stay on my shoulder._

_Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find your other half Elsa. All Disney princesses had! She said happily. And with these lasts words, we continued our walk through the castle._

End of flashback

The princesses and princes (except for snow white and her unknown husband) were now all sitting on their own places. They were talking with each other, and sometimes, some of them slipped a glance at us. I felt like everybody was staring at us like we were two strangers (actually we are), and this made me more nervous then I before. I then tightened my hands under the table. I was afraid to lost control of my powers again. In fact, since I arrived here, I felt more afraid of my powers then when I still lived in Arendelle. "_Arendelle…." _I thought. I missed my kingdom so much.

Look Elsa, its Kristoff! He's coming. Anna gets out of her seat and runs toward him.

He then grabbed my sister tightly in his arms and kissed her. I was happy for them, at least, when they will get married; Anna won't be obligated to endure me anymore. She won't be alone anymore, and that makes me happy. If she's happy, then I'm fine.

They finished their embrace and walked calmly toward our seats. I noticed Aurora and the other red-haired princess…Ariel? Maybe? I don't really know. (I barely know all their names.) Staring at them and smiling.

Kristoff took his seat beside Anna ans noticed me.

Oh! How are you your highness? He asked me, Anna then chuckled and said:

Kristoff she's my sister. You don't need to talk all that royal way!

Kristoff then didn't reply and I said:

I'm fine thank you. And you?

I'm….. Fine…he signed.

What is it? You seem frustrated. Anna asked.

It's nothing… I just need time to accustom to this new life.

Where were you all this time? Elsa and I didn't saw you in the castle today.

They didn't tell you?

Didn't tell us what? I asked.

Well, it seems that all princes live into another department of the castle.

How's that? Asked Anna confused.

All I know is that we can't live with each other, even if we're married.

That's unfair! Why?

Suddenly, the doors opened and Minnie entered the room. She wore a red polka-dot dress that combined with her red earrings. She was smaller than I thought. "_She's really cute"_ I thought.

She then took the seat at the end of the table. All Disney princes and princesses stood up to salute her as she looked at each one of us. When her gaze met us, she smiled and said:

My dear friends, I'm honoured to welcome our new princesses, Elsa and Anna of Arendelle!

Everyone started clapping their hands while Anna and I waved a _hi _timidly.

Please, let's take our seats, so we can start eating. Minnie said.

Everyone did as she said, and we started eating the delicious food that was in front of us. There was roast turkey, salad, mashed potatoes, and some fruits, great roast pork with an apple in the mouth, juice, and….CHOCOLATES!

Anna and I became amazed as we saw the huge plate with chocolates being served on the table.

As we got served, Anna helped Kristoff by teaching him how to use the entire cutlery at his disposition.

As the dinner took by, we were questioned by some princesses. All their questions were about our kingdom, if I really had ice powers, what were our favorite books, when Anna and Kristoff would get married, and other personal things…

After the dinner…

I entered my bedroom, I was exhausted. My room was pretty nice I must say. The walls had a beautiful bluish color, with some snowflakes patterns on. My bed had a queen's size, and her sheets wore violet decorated by blue and white pillows. Beside my bed, there was a mini table with a jar filled with water and a cup. There was also a dressing table. But the must beautiful in all this was behind those windows. Behind them was the view of almost all Disney world. It was amazing! I could stare at it for hours, but for now, I desperately needed some sleep.

My bed was really soft as snow, and I felt the sleep take over me.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I woke up instantly, almost falling from my bed. The person knocked again, and I stood up quickly before coming toward the door and opening it. There stood a maid holding a tray. On this tray was a small pot written on "take one pill per week".

-What's this? I asked

- It's your medicament miss. It's for your powers.

-What?

- Master Mickey said it would be more safely for you and all of us if your powers were under control, so he sends me give this for you miss. It's the best for you miss.

I felt insulted, they didn't trust me. They were afraid that I would create another eternal winter on this world. Maybe he's right, maybe I should take this medicament, so then I would be sure that I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. With this, I thanked the maid ant took the pot with me inside my bedroom. I stared at it in my hands. I was scared, but it was for the best, right? Then I opened it and took one pill in my hands. I filled the cup with water from the jug and gulped the pill quickly. Before going back to my bed and fall asleep.

End of chapter 5.

**Tadaaaaa! I finished writing it not so long ago, sorry if there are some errors of spelling, but I wrote it so quickly, I didn't checked to correct them.**

**Hope you enjoy:) Ah! and by the way, leave some coments, it encourages me a lot! Thank you! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6**

chapter 6

Elsa's POV

-Elsa.

I felt someone poke on my arm.

-Elsa waake uuuup!

Other pokes on my arms.

-Whaaat, I grumbled.

I opened one of my eyes and saw Anna right beside my bed

- What do you want? I asked still asleep.

- Can I join you? She asked timidly.

- What? Why?

- I'm used to fall asleep hearing you snoring... and I feel a bit alone in my huge bedroom.

I stare at her.

- I don't snore!

- Don't worry, you don't snore THAT loud.

She smirks at me and then she makes those puppy eyes that I can't resist.

Fiiine, I signed, but don't tell the others about me snoring at night, okay?

- Ooof course.

Then, she slips in my bed beside me, as I try to find a better position for me to sleep. Although Anna is already a woman, she still acts like a child, but this doesn't bother me, I will always love her, no matter how she is or how she acts.

After she finished moving on the bed, she stays immobile before saying:

-Elsa?

-Huumm?

- I love you, good night.

- I love you too, good night Anna.

And then we both fall asleep in the arms of each other, like we used to do when we ere young

* * *

The other day…

Jack's POV

- They did what!? Asked Hiccup.

- I know, I still can't believe neither!

Hiccup stops sharpening his sword by taking of the feet on the bottom before staring at me.

We were in the hut where all weapons of Berk citizens were stocked. I didn't like this place, but it was the only place where I could talk alone with Hiccup before he goes to the recordings of his movie. Thus, there are rarely people coming here. People around here have this bad habit of gossipong about every body, and if my mother knew , that I'm trying to make part of THE group, she could kill me, or WORSE, punish me…

- And you're gonna do it? he asked hesitantly

-I don't know, maybe? I can't refuse; this is my last chance to be part of them. And you know how many times I subscribed my name, how many times I failed the tests, and how many times I had to restart the process. This is the first time I'm so close to be one of them. One of you.

-So you're gonna do it, He says.

-I think yes, it shouldn't be THAT hard to kidnap a lady, there's nothing more easily than that…

Hiccup restarts sharpening his weapon before saying:

- But this isn't JUST a lady Jack; we're talking about DISNEY princesses here. He says

- I know, but… I have to.

- If you say so. He says naturally.

- Hiccup, I came here to ask you what you think I should do and all you say is If you say so!? I said a bit stressed.

- What could I say? It's your choice Jack, not mine.

I then sit on a pile of weapons pocked together, making a kind of strange seat.

We stay like this in silence for a moment before he says:

- Perhaps… Disney kind of deserves that! He says smiling at me.

- I'll take that as a yes then….

Toothless then comes in taking all the space still available. He runs toward Hiccup, dropping many things on his way.

- OOH! Toothless, I told you that you can't come in there! Bad dragon, bad dragon! Toothless then licks Hiccup all over his face and starts jumping all around him, dropping all the other weapons that were still stocked.

- AAHH! Oh gods, Oh gods.

"_I wish I had a camera right now…_ "I thought amazed by this scene.

- Hold on, I'll help you. Take Toothless out of here, and I'll try to put all those weapons in their places. I said still chuckling.

- Thanks Jack.

After he joined me and organized everything, we came out of the hint, and that's when I realized that the air into that hint smelled like rotting wood.

- I have to go now, but if you want, we can talk later, at the isolated zone, he said.

The isolated zone is the place where night sky (I invented this film company) used to be, before Disney came and took control of it and destroyed it. Now, this place is rarely attended. So it was a good place to exercise all my skills that I've learned during the tests.

- Alright then, Oh! I almost forgot; don't be tooo much hot in the movie. You are stealing some of my fan girls, and this is intolerable! I said with a smirk.

He chuckles.

- I can't guarantee this. He said before living with Toothless, leaving me alone in Berk city.

At least, I will see him twice today! Since he started his new movie, we barely see each other three times a week. I decided to go there and wait Hiccup. I let the wind carry me till there, and while I was flying, I felt like today was going to be a special day.

**TADAHHH! I know what you would be thinking... WHEN ARE THEY GONNA MET EACH OTHER? **

**Don't worry, it will happen PRETTY soon. Till there, keep reviewing, hope you enjoy it:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my favourite chapter so far… **

chapter 7

Elsa's POV

" And what is that zone over there?" I asked Punzie.

Today was my second day as a Disney princess, same for Anna. Since this morning, I felt a bit tired, the maid who helped me get dressed, told me its because of the medicament I took yesterday. I also felt like my powers were "asleep", like if they were hidden or imprisoned somewhere inside me. It was horrible! I've even tried to use my power and it didn't work! I know I should be happy with that "gift" that Mickey send me, but, I felt like I've lost a part of me, like I was incomplete…

Today, we were supposed to visit some parts of Disney world with Belle and Punzie. Sure, we could visit all the places, but this world is so huge, that it was impossible for us to see it entirely in one day. I was riding a white horse, Anna was on a brown one, and punzie and Belle were sitting on black ones. The horses around here were bigger than I thought.

"This is where we keep our intruders from other worlds imprisoned." Belle said smiling at me.

" Intruders? How's that? I thought that with all that security stuff, it was impossible for something like that to happen!" Said Anna with a worried look on her face.

" It rarely happens, don't worry!" Punzie reassured us.

" And what do you do with them?" I asked hesitantly.

Punzie and Belle stared at each other before returning their gazes on me.

" Well… we are not allowed to tell you… for the moment!" Said Belle with a hint of sorry tone on her voice.

"Yeah, you two still need to learn how our world works and learn his rules." Commented Punzie.

"And when can we learn these rules?" Asked Anna curiously.

"Pretty soon." answered Belle.

And with that, we continued our walk through this world. While Anna talked with the two other princesses, I admired the landscape around me. This world was beautiful! It was surrounded by mountains that disappeared into the horizon, the villages were small, but the most surprising were the fact that tons of people lived in those villages, I wondered how they do to live in a such small place… while hey had so many places available to live…

The people were warm and seemed happy. There were children playing on the streets, people talking with each other, and many animals running and playing with them. I even saw a sheep following a young woman with beautiful black hair, wearing a simple dress with the top coloured with shades of green and the hem of her dress was purple. She had beautiful green eyes too…

"Here's the baker!" Exclaimed Belle.

" Where? Does he have chocolates?" Asked Anna happily.

Then I concentrate my gaze on a small and fat man walking toward us, holding a tray containing muffins.

" Well hello your highness!" said the baker while making a reverence in front of us.

" Hello sir, what a beautiful morning!" Said Punzie.

"Oh! Now that you're here, this morning is perfect!" He said.

We chuckled in unison.

" I'm pleased to meet the two celebrities of the moment." he said looking at me and at Anna.

"We are pleased to meet you and your world too sir." I said smiling at him.

" I'm glad you enjoy this place miss…..miss….."

"Elsa." I finished his sentence.

" I'm Princess Elsa and this is Princess Anna." I complemented.

" Hello!" said Anna timidly.

"Can we have one of these?" Asked Belle pointing at the muffins on the tray.

"Well of course your highness!" Said the baker proudly.

Each one of us took one, before saying good bye and leaving.

As I eat my muffin, I continued admiring the view in front of me. Suddenly, I saw an old placard with 'Night Sky" written on. I was curious. I then looked to where the placard was pointing at, and in between two buildings, I saw the light of the sun shining bright into that small and dark space. And the most surprising, was a white rose that stood right in there, proudly in there. Suddenly, I felt an urgent feeling to pick this rose up.

" Excuse me, but I thing I dropped something on the floor, you three can continue the walk, I'll join you in a second." I said.

"Okay, we'll wait for you at the central park." Said Belle.

Once they were gone, I got off my horse and walked toward the flower.

Once I got there, I bent down to pick up the rose, and that's when I noticed a little space between the cracks of the wall in front of me. I peeked one eye to see what was on the other side, and what I saw leaved me speechless.

On the other side, there were what seemed the ruins of houses and a large building in the center. A beautiful and huge field of roses had grown on these buildings. This place seemed peaceful and really beautiful. There were white roses everywhere and I could smell the perfume of these flowers filling my nose.

I walked backward and stared at the big wall in front of me. I wish I could break this barrier so I could admire this beautiful place. Then I looked at the little white rose beside me and signed.

" I wonder what this place is. .." I said.

I knew that this place isn't part of Disney world anymore, because of this huge wall in front of me. Thus, as I said before, I could see all the parts of this world by the window of my bedroom, and I surely would remember to see a place like this if I saw it. I wish I could return here… Then suddenly, it hits me… It seems that every day, at 18 o-clocks, all princesses have a break to relax and do whatever they want! So I could just return here and find a way to cross this barer. I was excited! I picked up the white rose and ran toward my horse to join my partners that were still waiting for me.

**THE ARE FINALLY GOING TO MEET EACH OTHER! I'm so excited , hihihih… can't wait to write next chapter… Leave some comments and I hope you enjoy :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8, this is the longest chapter I wrote so far… and sorry for the late update…**

chapter 8

Elsa's POV

The rest of the day, we've spent it with Prudence (she's from Cinderella 2). She's the person in charge to teach us the principal rules and the history of this world. This woman has a very strict style. I barely listened to what she said; I just wanted to discover that amazing place I saw this morning.

At 18 o-locks, I immediately changed my clothes, ate something before running toward the stable and taking the same horse I rode earlier. I've already told Anna that I wanted to make a ride in the kingdom, so she won't be worried. I passed the gates of the castle, and ran toward the village.

As I saw the same old placard written on Night Sky, I turned to the left and saw the same little and dark space between the two buildings. I jumped of the horse and stared at the wall. How am I going to cross it? I didn't thought about this before… Then I saw some boxes spared around me. , I tied the harnesses of the horse on a post beside him. Then, I took the boxes and started to pile them.

When they were at a reasonable height for me to cross the wall, I started to climb them carefully. I was so excited! The more I climbed, the more I could see the beauty of the natural garden on the other side. When I reached the top, I was trembling of excitement and fear. I was afraid because I knew I couldn't quit the boundary of Disney. I hope nobody saw what I'm doing.

Then, I looked back to be sure I was completely alone, and I jumped to the other side. I fell on my knees, it didn't hurt too much, and my fall was cushioned by shrubs that were there. I stood up and saw the beautiful landscape in front of me. There weren't only white roses; there were other species of flowers, and some butterflies passing by embellished this place. I was amazed!

I took one flower without being scared to freeze her because of my powers, and looked at her beautiful petals. Then I picked some other flowers in front of me, and as I walked, I saw something unusual in front of me. It was a strange kind of staff. It had a strange curve on the end that reminded me a G. I took it and examined closely. There were no trees over here, how did this thing got here?

Put it down please. Said someone right behind me.

I turned quickly and stirred furiously the staff to repulse the foreign.

"NOOO! NOOO!DON'T DO THAT! You're gonna break it!"

He deviated all my attacks and stood in defense position in front of me. I lowered the staff to have a better look on the stranger. He was white-haired, wore a blue

Sweat coat that fitted strangely to his brown pants and he was shoeless! But the most attractive wore his deep blue eyes that stared at me with a worried look. Wait, did I said attractive? I face palmed myself mentally before raising the staff and pointing it at him.

"Who are you?" I asked with hostility.

"I'll tell you if you give MY staff back, please."

He stands his hand toward me and I walked backward, still pointing the staff at him.

"I asked you a question!"

"And I'll answer if you give my staff back!" He said impatiently.

We stay like this for a moment in silence before he speaks.

"Look, I won't hurt you okay?"

" And who says that this is not a trick of yours?"

I was scared, this is the first time I couldn't use my powers to defend myself. Thus, I was alone, with a complete stranger.

"You'll have to believe in me." He said.

He seemed sincere, so I slowly lowered the staff, still staring at him.

Then suddenly, he tries to take it from my hands, but I quickly deviated it form him.

"Why do you need that staff?"

He signs in frustration.

"This staff is my LIFE okay? I need it to use my powers! Happy? Now give it to me!"

"What kind of powers?" I asked.

I was curious.

"Don't you think you're asking too many questions?" He asked.

"I'm just trying to understand what you're doing here!" I said pissed of.

"You know, you could just ask this first before attacking me with MY staff and making an interrogatory about me!" He says calmly staring at me.

I look at him in distrust.

"Okay, fine, I'm here waiting my friend who still didn't came, that's all! Now can I have my staff back, please?" I loose my grip on the staff as he takes it slowly from my hands and looking back at me.

" And who are you?" He asked, smirking at me.

"I'm….. This is not of your business!" I said coldly.

"Okay! Fine! I won't bother you anymore. And by the way, my name is Jack."

He hands his hand to me, but I still stand immobile looking at him.

"You don't talk too much don't you?" He says smirking at me.

"Stop it!" I said in response.

"Stop what?" He asks smiling.

"Stop doing that smirk, and asking my name!" I answered.

"Okay, can I at least know where you come from?"

Then, I remembered! The break time that Disney allows us to take is only for one hour, I must be late!

"I….I have to go…."I said.

Then, I start walking rapidly toward the wall. But then, I saw that he was following me.

"What? No wait! First you attacked me with my staff, and then you asked me many questions, while you didn't answer any of mines! The least you could do it's tell me what's your name!"

Then I stop and stare at him. We were close, really close to each other, and then I walk backward. I risk a glance into his blue eyes and he was still waiting for my answer.

"Why is this so important for you?"

Then, it was his time to be speechless. HA!

Then he smirks at me and laughed softly. I was now furious; then, I started walking again ignoring him.

"Wait, wait! I didn't laugh at you! It's just that …. I realized that…. you have a funny face when you're angry."

Then, I stare at him.

"Leave me alone!" I said pissed of.

"I just want to know your name!"

As I walked, I noticed some snowflakes falling above us. Oh no… my powers, I tightened my hands against my chest and walked more rapidly, I needed to stay away from him, or I'll hurt him.

Why are you running? He yelled far behind me. I didn't stop, I even started running faster. I looked behind and noticed that he wasn't there anymore. At least he would be safe… But when I looked forward, there he was…. floating in the air!

"Hey calm down!" He said before putting his feet on the floor.

"are you okay? You look pale!" He said worried.

"Just, stay away from me please."I said.

"Why?"He asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt you."I answered.

He smirked.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled.

I looked behind him and saw the wall I was searching for.

" Why are you afraid to hurt me?"

This guy is really getting me pissed of! Then, I ran toward the wall and…that's when I realised that I didn't know how to cross it from this side.

"What are you doing? This is Walt Disney border, you can't cross it." He said.

"Listen, if you help me cross this wall, I'll tell you my name okay?"

He has now a worried look on his face.

"you mean… you're.. .a DISNEY character!?"

He was now more worried than before.

"Listen, hem….. I gotta go now…he said awkwardly."

"What? Could you at least help me cross the wall?"

"I shouldn't be talking with you!" He said.

"Please! If I don't come back in time…" I started before being cutted of by him.

"Ha! Now you want me to HELP you!" He said sarcastically.

"I won't tell anything about you to anyone, okay? I said, hoping that he would help me." Normally, I'm not the type of person who insists for others help, but in this situation, I didn't have the choice.

He signs and grabs me by the waist with one of his hands, while the other was holding his strange staff. His touch was warm, but incredibly ice cold at the same time. I regretted asking him to help me. I never was so close to a man like this before. Even my FATHER wasn't THAT close with me…I hear him chuckle and I felt my checks turning into a pinkish color. We floated till the top of the wall, and there he released me gently on the top. He was still staring at me, like if he was waiting something from me. I started to get down, but then he whispered:

"Hey! You still didn't tell me your name!"

I look at him and smirk.

"I'm Elsa." I whispered, smiling at him.

Then, I jumped from where I was, and ran toward my horse that was waiting me. After I untied his harness, and climb on the horse, I stare one last time to where he was, and noticed that he wasn't there anymore. After, I ran toward the castle, praying to don't be late.

* * *

Jack's POV

I never saw such a beautiful and adorable girl before! She is full of surprises, at first, she's intimidating and angry, and then suddenly, she's begging for me to help her…I never saw her before, and already, I was amazed by her. She's really different of what I've learned about Disney characters. In fact, we call them as monsters or allies of devil. During my tests, I learned to hate them and never be friendly or have pity when we are in front of one of them. If I had to use what I've learned, I was supposed to kill her! But I didn't know her! In fact, I never knew a Disney character named Elsa! Elsa…. such a beautiful name… Wait! Did I just say… beautiful? Oh Gods…

What am I thinking! I'm supposed to hate her!

The sun begun to set and any sign of Hic. Yeah, he'll pay for this! I decided to fly toward my world. As I entered it, I decided to see if Hic was at home. I needed to say some things to him… I let the wind carry me toward Berk city, at Hiccup's home. The sky was already dark and some stars were shining already. As I arrived in my destination, I knocked on the door, no response. I knocked again, still nobody. Then, I went to the hut where were stocked the weapons of this city, this is where Hiccup usually stays when he's not at home. As I entered the old hut, I found Hiccup wearing a black suit, with a black cloak and holding a mask with the same color of his clothes. These clothes were those that the members of THE group used when they were about to enter the other worlds.

"Jack! What are you still doing here?"

I looked at him, he looked worried.

" I was waiting you at the isolated zone, remember?"

He then face palmed him self.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, sorry. I couldn't go because North told me that your test was about to begin!"

Then it hits me. My TEST! I completely forgot!

"Please, don't tell me that you forgot it." Hiccup said frustrated.

"Of course not!" I say unsure.

"Good, now go get your self ready! We're going in two hours. Here, North told me to give you your clothes."

He gives me the same clothes he was wearing. I was so proud and excited! FINALLY! I'm almost there; all I had to do now was to kidnap one of those harmless princesses and I'll be a member of them. And maybe, I would see that beautiful Elsa again, who knows…

This night, my life would change...Forever!

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Forgive me if the chapter wasn't what you wanted, I'm unsatisfied with it, but, I'll do better than that next time. I promise… Hope you enjoy:)**

**Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, but here it is, hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 9

Elsa's POV

It's been about two hours since I came back from that beautiful and peaceful place, and still, I couldn't get those beautiful blue eyes of the strange guy out of my head! It was disturbing. Lucky I that I wasn't late, but I just had some minutes to get ready for the dinner. Anna was furious because she was worried with me; I told her that I got lost in the village, so that's why I was almost late.

Since after the disaster in Arendelle, Anna acts into over protective sister mode with me. She makes sure to never leave me alone anymore, and always comforts me about my powers, she's always there when I need her, and same I do for her. I liked the way she worries for me, it proves that she still loves me, and it solaces me. But sometimes, I can't help but think that I'm a burden for her. I just wish the best for her, and sometimes, I ask myself if I'm the best sister for her…

After I explained her the reason of my lateness, she went downstairs into the dinner room and I got up in my bedroom to get dressed for the diner. This castle is so huge, that sometimes, I still get lost into it. The corridors where long and many doors were disposed in each wall. Happily that all doors has the name of each princesses bedroom. Mine was close to Anna's bedroom. Then, I saw the maid waiting for me to help me get dressed. I tell her that it will be alright, that I didn't needed her help now, and after I said these words, she excused herself before leaving. I signed and as I was about to enter, I heard the noise of a chair falling accidently inside my bedroom. That's wierd...

Jack's POV

Two hours before Elsa got into her bedroom.

"Jack are you ready? It's getting late!" Yelled Astrid.

I was so excited! I was about to pass my test and be one of them! The clothes they gave me fitted perfectly with me. I never thought that black could fit so well on me. Normally, I was supposed to wear black boots too, but North agreed on letting me be shoeless.

Anyways, North also said that I should be accompanied by Hiccup, Astrid and Hip( she's from the groods) . He said that it would be more safer if I was accompanied, so I couldn't get in trouble,( pfff, of course I wouldn't…).

I entered the room where they all stood.

"Finally! c'mon, let's go!" Said Hip impatiently.

"Hold on! Said Bunny. Gimme that mate, you won't need it." He said pointing at my staff.

"What? Get your kangoroo's paws off of my staff!" I said.

"Bunny's right Jack, you can't use your powers for this mission. It would be cheating!" Said Tooth.

I stared at each one of them, that was unfair! I tightened my grip on my staff. But then I realized that even if I had one knee on the floor, begging them, they wouldn't let me go with it. Then, I signed.

"Fine, but take care of it!" I warned them as I gave it to her.

"We will" said North "but before you leave, I want to wish you good luck and give you this."

He gave to each one of us a backpack and a watch.

"A watch?" I asked.

"This is not ONLY a watch Jack." Megamind said approaching me.

"With this, you can change your physical appearance, and you'll need it once you get there. Oh! and it gives you the hours too !" He said adjusting the device.

"Cool" was all I could say awkwardly.

"Okay c'mon lets go!" Cried Astrid.

I put my mask on and my backpack before leaving. This mask, I must say, was uncomfortable; it covers all my head and face, except for the eyes.

We walked silently till the end of DreamWorks world and the excitement over take me.

"Prepare yourself Jack, you're about to discover Disney world" said Hiccup reassuring me.

As we quit the gates, we entered into a forest surrounding our world. It was dark, and cold, but I was not scared. In fact, I was excited by the danger I was about to live, excited to be a member of them, and I also wanted to see that mysterious girl I saw earlier. If I was lucky enough, maybe I would see her one more time.

"Jack, faster! Or it will be too late!" Whispered Hiccup in front of me. Astrid and Hip were already far ahead of us.

The princesses will dinner at 20 o-clocks! We have to get there, enter the castle, find one of the two princesses, and kidnap her before she gets in the dinner room! Said Hiccup hurrying me. I wasn't used to run into forests shoeless, in fact, I only used my powers to carry me wherever I wanted, but this time, I couldn't use them.

We walked for at least 20 minutes, before Astrid stopped us by raising her hand in front of us.

"There!" She pointed at a huge gate followed by a long and tall wall adorned with Walt Disney emblem.

There were some guards walking by and it seemed very well secured. Okay, maybe, I'm a bit scared now, I thought. Then Astrid stared at me and said:

"Okay Jack, all you have to do is to throw one of these bags filled with sand in your backpack at one of those guards and dehydrate him with this." She then opened her backpack and took a sort of gun filled with some strange blue liquid. Hiccup explained me how to use it, before wishing me good luck.

Astrid subtly pushed me out of our hiding place, telling me to hurry up! I swear, I hate her! I wonder what Hic see in that monster disguised into a girl! I crouched to take my backpack and Hic put one of his hands on my shoulders. I look at him and he says:

"Here, those are the pictures of the two princesses you have to kidnap. You just have to choose one of them and bring her here. We'll wait for you right here for only 47 minutes. Not more not less and if you don't come back in time…"

"We'll rescue you" complemented Hip.

I nodded silently before walking toward the shadows carrying my backpack.

Then, I walked silently toward one of the guards that was apart from the others. I did as Hic said and took his physical appearance, after hiding his body already asleep behind some bushes near us.

Seriously, that rat should change the uniform of these guards. Their pants were so tight and those boots were huge on my feet! I hate shoes! The worse was the vest, it was filled with tiny pins and the collar was strangling me.

I walked toward the entrance and saluted the other guards. They simply risked a glance at me and nodded as if to say _Hi_. Geez, these persons really don't like to talk! Suddenly, my thoughts went back to that beautiful girl… what if I see her? Should I talk to her? I have so many questions to ask her.

As I entered the gates, I released a breath I didn't knew I was holding after walking forward in their world. Here I was. GODS! I wanted to scream of joy and excitement! FINALLY! I looked around, the sun was already setting, and people were all in their houses. Good. Nobody was outdoors. Wait, it would be suspicious if they see a guard walking lonely on the streets at this hour. Then I ran toward the shadows of one house. Really, I never thought that one day; my life would depend on shadows. I wonder what Pitch would say if he saw me… Suddenly, many guards started walking around, looking at each place, each corner in the streets, as if they were searching for something.

"Hey! You! What are you doing?"

I turned around scared and saw another guard staring at me curious.

" Hem… I was… err.. Searching my keys!" I said, a bit afraid.

"forget the keys! The chief told us to see if there are any intruders. Hurry up!"

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the word intruder slip his mouth. He was still staring at me and I did as he told me. When he walked away, I ran toward another shadow scared. Oh Gods! I never was so scared in my entire life! What was I thinking? If being a member of them involved doing these dangerous things all day, then I'd rather be punished by my mother a hundred times than doing this! As I ran silently under the shadows, I saw a light far ahead. I look over it, and there it was… the castle! I felt the adrenaline fill my veins as I watched it. I was so close… I couldn't just give up like this so easily…I can't come back, I have to go!

After running and hiding so many times, I finally arrived! It was a hundred times huger than I thought!

I also noticed another gate surrounded by guards. GREAT! How am I going to kidnap this princess with all those guards and gates? I walked towards it and again, saluted them politely before entering the gates. I must admit, this place was beautiful! The garden, the huge fountain, the castle itself was the most impressing!

Then, I ran toward the garden, at least nobody would be there at this time. Ok, now I needed a plan. I hid myself behind one of the big trees and stared at the castle. First of all, I needed to know who I was going to kidnap. Then, I remembered the two pictures Hic gave me and picked them from my pocket. And then, I paralyzed. My breath stopped too. These eyes, this hair, that graceful neck, that beautiful mouth… I could recognise that girl even if I was blind! Elsa… I felt like the world stopped for a few seconds. My legs were weak then ever. WHY ON EART DID IT HAVE TO BE HER! It was at this moment that I realised that I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

I knew that if I kidnap her, they will do horrible things with her; I know it because I already saw them do it with other Disney characters. I felt so guilty and….and…scared!

I couldn't believe what was happening with me. After all those days, training and training and being impatient to pass my last test to be part of THE group… If I only knew that this last test would be THAT hard, I would never accept to do it.

Suddenly, I was sprayed by water of the sprinklers around me. Ah! great, now that my situation was already hard to handle, now it was worse. I ran toward the castle entrance silently and hid myself behind one of those statues inside it. I looked at one window and saw my reflection. God, I was horrible! I wonder what my mother would say, what would she think of me If she knew what I'm doing… If she knew, she could have a heart attack right now…And Emma, what would she think of her old brother…I felt so embarrassed…

I tried to rearrange my look before quitting my hiding place. Nobody was there, except for me and those artworks on the walls. Wait, those portrayals represented all those little princesses! And on the opposite wall, there were their princes.

Suddenly, my gaze was hypnotized by the last portrayal, it was Elsa! She was so beautiful…but she's even more beautiful than on that picture. I turned my head on the opposite wall searching for her _prince charming_… and noticed that there was none…

Interesting… wait! what was I thinking? Geez, this girl is really driving me crazy!

I got out of my trance when I heard noises coming from the left corridor ahead. I choose to run toward the right corridor, hoping that nobody would notice me. I don't know how much time I ran into all those corridors, knowing that I was completely lost in that huge castle! I look at my watch, 19:30; I only had 30 minutes to kidnap one of the two sisters. I stopped running to catch my breath. I took this little moment as an opportunity to clear my thoughts. Who am I going to kidnap? I can't kidnap Elsa… but if I kidnap her sister, she would hate me more than ever! But she won't know that it was me who did it! That's it, I'll kidnap her sister!

After I regained my breath, I look around, and only saw many doors on each wall. Each door had a Disney princess name engraved on. Great! I only have to find Elsa's sister name engraved on and.. .wait till the moment comes to kidnap her! The only problem was that I didn't knew her name…

I walked forward, staring at each name engraved on the doors, till I saw Elsa's name. I stopped and stared at the door. Snowflakes patterns were decorating the door. I then try to open her door, and noticed that it was open! I couldn't resist, I entered slowly, hoping that she wasn't inside.

Her bedroom was…huge and… very HUGE! I never saw a bedroom so huge for only one person! I stare at the portrayals on the walls; there was Elsa and her sister together on most of them. The sisters were very alike, except for their hair, but anyone who saw them could say that they are from the same family. Her bed was also huge, same for her window. I walk toward it and stared at the outside. It was speechless. I never knew that Walt Disney World could be so huge and beautiful!

Suddenly, I heard voices in the corridors. The fear over take me again, as I tried to hide myself. And as a real man like me would do in this situation, I tried desperately to hide under her bed (Pitch would be definitely laughing to death if he saw me right now). But it was too small for me, and I hit her chair without noticing. At that moment that I noticed that the two people stopped talking, and that quiet moment frightened me even more than before. Suddenly, I heard someone opening the door.

Oh gods, what a horrible situation I involved myself in…

**This is the longest chapter I wrote so far… Oh and by the way, did anyone saw the Oscars yesterday? The movie Frozen won an Oscar!They even asked Indina to sing Let It Go! I was so happy! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter… and thank you for all of your reviews. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10**

**Elsa's POV.**

As I opened my door, I could hear someone breathing heavily. The sound came from behind my bed. I took the empty jar on the little table beside me, and prepared myself to attack the intruder. Suddenly, he stood up, a worried look on his face. It was a guard. What was he doing in my bedroom?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, with an imperial tone on my voice.

He seemed too afraid to talk. He just stared at me, breathing heavily.

"I asked you a question! ANSWER ME!" I yelled, tightening my grip on the jar, ready to attack him.

**Jack's POV**

Oh God! What am I gonna do? She seemed very angry, but really scared at the same time. But she surely wasn't as frightened as I am.

"Okay, calm down! I was just…. I just…."

I didn't know what to say. She seemed impatient and ready to attack.

"The…the chief asked me to check if there were…hem…. mouses in your room!" I exclaimed. She looked confused. She narrowed her eyes, staring deeply in mines. I looked away as she said.

"Did we ever meet before?" She asked.

Oh no, she can't recognise me! If it happens, she could be scared and scream, and I'll be a dead man.

"Err… I don't think so….miss." I said hesitantly

She held her gaze on my eyes till she looked away and placed the jar on the table.

I was so afraid and embarrassed that I made snowflakes fall above us unconsciously.

Oh Gods… obviously, this isn't my luckiest day.

Suddenly, a worried look took over her face and she held her hands on her chest tightly, as if she was trying to contain herself. She then, looked at me before saying with a trembling voice:

"Get out of my room. NOW!"

She pointed at the door as tears had formed on the corner of her eyes. I didn't understand, she had done this before, at the isolated zone, when unconsciously, I made some snowflakes fall on us. She even said she didn't want to hurt me… but from what?

"I said GET OUT!" She cried, as a tear rolled down her cheek and walking towards me.

She was so close to me that I couldn't avoid my gaze on her. Suddenly, a surprised look took over her face as she stared in my eyes.

"J…Jack?" She asked surprised.

**Elsa's POV.**

I couldn't believe! It was him! I'm sure. I passed all the rest of the day thinking of those blue eyes…and now they were just in front of me. But the man who stood there wasn't Jack. I was confused, how could that be possible? He wasn't a Disney character!

As he was about to speak, someone opened the doors rapidly. It was Anna and she seemed very scared and worried.

"Elsa! RUN! THEY'RE COMING!" She yelled.

"What? Who's coming?" I asked confused.

"The intruders! There are many of them attacking the village! They are coming close to the castle!" She responded.

She then looked to the guard behind me and smiled. Oh… I didn't like that smile…

"And who's him?" She asked pointing at him.

"I'm here to escort you princess Anna to a safe place" He answered.

Wait, he told me that he was searching for mouses in my room… He was lying!

After saying those words, he walked toward Anna and grips her by her wrist.

"Hold on! I said, I'll take care of her, I said firmly at him." He then looked at me, a bit worried and frustrated. I didn't trust this man. He may have Jack's eyes, but Jack would never hurt us. Right?

"I'm sorry, your highness, but it was Mickey's orders to escort your sister." He said frustrated.

"Why shouldn't my sister come with us?" Asked Anna to the guard.

He signed and pushed my sister with him, as they walked rapidly by the corridors. Suddenly, I heard screams coming from downstairs and footsteps running towards this corridor. I ran toward where the guard took Anna, but I didn't find them. Oh my God! What did he do with my sister! If I find him, I'll kill him! I swear! Desperately, I ran in the corridors, ignoring all the people yelling and running for their lives in the opposite direction. I had to find Anna!

Suddenly, I stopped running, as I heard the noise of something exploding, or of the gates being broken. I was alone in the corridors, and I was lost too. I heard many cries and people running in my direction too. Oh Gods! I was mostly worried for my sister, where did they go? I was breathing heavily, tired of running. Then, I saw someone, a guard, very intimidating, as if he wanted to hurt me or something. If only I could use my powers! This situation remembered me the day when I almost killed those two guards who invaded my ice castle.

As I saw an open door far ahead me, I ran towards it, hoping that the guard wouldn't follow me, but I was wrong. When I saw him behind me, holding a rope, I used all my energy left to run as fast as I could toward the door. When I reached it, I opened it impatiently and saw the stairs in front of me. As the sound of the footsteps of the guard behind me grew closer, I ran downstairs; praying for nothing bad would happen to Anna and me. My tears blurred my vision, and my feet were tired of running (I was on heels! C'mon…).

I looked backward and the guard was getting closer of me. His threatening eyes never quitting me. I took my heels, and threw them at the guard. But he deviated all of them. When I reached the end of the stairs, I opened the first door in front of me, which leaded to the outdoors, with the guard still following me.

Suddenly, I felt someone grip my hand and turned to see the guard who was chasing me. He then threw me on the grass, taking the rope to attach my hands together. I really needed my powers right now!

"Don't touch me!" I warned him. But he didn't hear me.

He just slapped my face, tightening even more his grip on my hand and attaching both of them. I was so scared. I looked around and saw the gates of the castle completely destroyed and many guards lying on the floor in front of the castle. I wondered what happened to the other princesses, and with my sister. I looked back at the guard beside me, he had green eyes, and he had the same watch as the other who took Anna way from me. Maybe, this watch is their weakness.

"Stop fighting! You won't run away of this!" He said.

Then, I kicked him, making him grown in anger and pain. I took the opportunity of this brief moment to free my hands from his grip, and take the biggest rock I could find before throwing it on him. I didn't even have time to see were I hit him, because I stood up and ran as fast as I could.

I was shoeless, my dress was dirty, and I won't even talk about my hair! This was horrible! But then I stopped running as I remembered something… Anna! I looked back at the castle. There were still guards fighting and a smell of fire coming from the castle filled my nose. The guard who had hurt me wasn't there anymore. He probably had leaved…

I even saw a guard running out of the castle, handing someone unconscious in his arms… Wait! I looked closer, and recognised Anna in his arms. I felt the anger over take me, as I ran toward them. That guard will pay for what he did!

**Jack's POV**

I didn't know that Disney princesses could weigh THAT heavy! After I left Elsa, I decided to throw a bag filled with sand on Elsa's sister. Geez, this girl talks too much! I even got lost in the castle! I was so tired and scared! North should prevent me that he would send the entire group to fight! I even recognised Po with the physical appearance of a Disney guard attacking another guard. Even bunny was there! Now that I find the exit, I ran toward the gates to get out of here! But I must admit I was worried about Elsa; I hope they didn't hurt her! I feel so guilty and horrible when I think about it…

As I ran, a dirty and gross woman ran towards me, she seemed really angry. Geez, this woman was really horrible! I tried to escape her, but with the burden of Elsa's sister, it was pretty hard…

Before I knew, the strange woman threw a rock on my knee, even if this wasn't my body, I still could feel the pain. She then reached me and threw another big rock on my leg, and that's when I fell.

"Hey! Would you stop doing that?" I yelled.

She walked rapidly toward me, but I couldn't move, my leg was hurting too much.

"If you dare touch my sister again, I'll KILL you!" She yelled.

That's when I recognised her… It was Elsa! At this moment, I heard dragon's cries approaching the castle. Oh Gods, they even send the dragons!? This situation is getting even worse!

She ran toward her sister and holds her in her arms, letting tears falling down her cheeks. I felt horrible watching this. That's it; I won't kidnap her sister, or Elsa. I can't do this to her. Maybe Disney deserved this, but Elsa didn't. As my pain got away, I stood up, still staring at the two sisters. Elsa looked at me and got up too.

"Who are you?" She asked still crying.

I knew I shouldn't do this, but she deserved to know the truth. I took the watch on my wrist and pressed the blue bottom. Then, I let my real physical appearance appear. She had a surprised look on her face. I was still wearing my black suit, and my mask. Then she came closer, but I didn't move. She took my mask off as she covered her mouth with one hand when she saw me.

"J…Jack?" She asked, as more tears fell down her cheeks.

I was so embarrassed, that I couldn't stare at her.

"I'm sorry Elsa…I didn't mean for all this to happen." was all I could say.

She looked at me, still holding my mask.

" Listen, I can help get you out of this place if you want, I won't hurt you."

"I believed in you…" She said as I let snowflakes fall above us unconsciously. Even if I hadn't my staff, I still could use my powers, but they were weaker without him.

She looked at the snowflakes falling and turned toward her sister, after turning to see me.

"What did you do to her?" She asked coldly.

"She's sleeping, she's not hurt." I said embarrassed.

"Why did you do this?" She asked.

"Because I was supposed to….kidnap her." I said hesitantly.

She kneeled down closer to her sister.

"You have to get out of here before they use the dragons to set this place on fire." I said.

She only looked at me, with a sad look on her face.

"I promise I won't hurt you; I just want to save you two."I said.

"Why should I believe you, after what you almost did?"She asked.

"Because I'm your only hope to escape." I said.

* * *

**Here's chapter 10. Hope you enjoy it. Remember to leave comments:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11**

Elsa's POV

We ran for I don't know how much time, and my legs were hurting so much...But I couldn't stop running, or I'll die, well at least that's what Jack told me. He was holding Anna on his arms while he leaded me to a safer place. I was so scared, same for him. I still couldn't believe that he wanted to hurt us. But at least he regretted doing it…

He seemed very tired of running, and I should say that Anna wasn't helping neither.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked, breathless.

We entered the forest where Anna and I met Peter before. He seemed lost and desperate, and that was scaring me.

"In the castle, I saw the guard taking all the princesses to a safer place, and they talked about a forest like this one…. I think…" He said unsure.

"What? You mean you're not sure where we're going?" I asked stressed.

"I'm trying my best to keep you safe okay? Why don't you help me, rather than criticize me?" He said frustrated.

Than, I heard the noise of something exploding, and he told me to hide behind the trees, as many dragons flew by the sky, setting the castle and the village on fire. It was horrible!

"I live here since yesterday okay? I didn't have the time to visit all the places of this world." I said almost crying of fear.

Than, I heard another explosion far behind us and he seemed as frightened as me.

"Did you know?" I asked.

He looked at me in confusion.

"What?"He asked.

"That they would destroy our world?"

He signed as he started walking through the forest still holding Anna, and followed by me.

"I had no idea they would do this! The only thing I know is that I was supposed to kidnap your sister, or you."

As we ran, many animals started to run and crying in fear. I even saw the lion running followed by the smeerkat on a warthog. We ran in silence as we reached the end of the forest. He looked even more lost than before now. He turned to me before asking:

"Did they talk to you about a place you should hide when you're being attacked or something?" He asked me.

I thought some seconds before remembering of prudence when she talked about Snow white's castle, and something about hiding place… I didn't listen to all she said.

"There's maybe one place…. Snow white's castle!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and nodded before running toward the village, which had many houses on fire.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Not really…. but I have a friend who busted in there before." He said embarrassed.

He stared at the village, before turning towards my sister. I also noticed that she was trembling.

"What's happening with her?" I asked worried.

He tried to change is hold on her, so she would be more comfortable, as she grumbled in her sleep.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled worried.

"She's fine! She's cold that's all. And please, stop yelling at me!" He said staring at me.

"Then hold her close to you to warm her!" I said as a matter of fact.

In response, he stares at me, a worried look on his face.

"This won't change anything, cause I'm cold as ice!" He said frustrated.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you get it? I have ice powers. I'm Jack Frost the winter spirit!" He said as if

it was the most oblivious thing on earth.

I was shocked. So he has the same power as me! That's why snowflakes had fallen on us in the natural garden, and in my bedroom. It explains a lot of things. I wanted to tell him about my powers, but judged that it isn't a good idea. Not now, in this situation. He signs and prepared himself to run again.

"Let's go!" He whispered, as he ran toward a shadow in the village, and I followed him.

I was exhausted. I felt like my legs wouldn't take it any longer, and judging by his heavy breath he was exhausted too.

"Jack, I'm…I'm tired… and scared." I said letting a tear fall on my cheek as I saw a giant white-haired woman walking on the streets.

Jack then stared deeply on my eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"It will be alright Elsa… I promise…" He said seriously.

I felt a bit better after these words as we ran towards another shadow. I didn't know where he was leading me, but I trusted him. He seemed to know where he was going.

Suddenly, after running and hiding under the shadows, I saw what he was searching for. It was a dragon! It was huge and seemed fierce. The beast had a settle on his back, and seemed waiting for someone.

"I won't ride this thing Jack." I said unsure.

He smiled at me, and stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"C'mon, he won't bite you!" He said amused.

"A…Are you sure?"

"Hey, this is the dragon of my friend's girlfriend, and trust me, this is one of the most tamed dragons in Berk." he said.

I looked at him in confusion, what's Berk?

He only put my sister down on the dragon softly, before standing his hand to me.

"You're coming?" He asked.

I slowly slipped my small hand on his strong one before he helped me to climb on the beast. When I finally sit down, he held my sister in his arms. The dragon started to grumble and seemed stressed.

"Hey, slow down buddy, it's only me!" He said to the dragon.

The beast calmed himself down hearing his voice before spreading his wings proudly.

"Oh and by the way, this is the first time I'm riding a dragon, but don't worry, I already saw my friend ride them many times." Jack said in amusement.

And before I could complain, the dragon jumped and took his fly rapidly. I screamed and hold my arms around Jack. GOD! I never thought I would die this way. I could hear Jack's laughs as he leaned a quick glance at me, over his shoulder. My heart skipped a beat when the dragon suddenly flew even faster. My grip tightened on Jack's shirt as I felt the gravity attract me to the ground. He seemed to be very amused by my reaction. I leaned closer to him and buried my face one his back, closing my eyes.

I calmed myself as I felt the dragon slow his fly down. I opened one eye and looked in amazement to the view around me. It was beautiful! The sky was already dark, and many stars were already shining brightly. The moonlight reflected on the clouds around us. I was speechless.

Jack chuckled at my sudden silence.

"Cool huh?" He asked.

I looked back at him, and he was staring at me. God! His eyes were even more beautiful under the moonlight. They were hypnotizing me. He chuckled again before looking forward.

"Now that they won't attack us on this height, we can try to find Snow white's castle in peace." He said.

I looked down, and gasped at what I saw. Many houses were burned, the castle was completely in fire, as many dragons flew around it. There were many people still fighting, and probably dying.

"Why are they doing this?" I asked.

He simply signed, holding my sister closer to him, preventing her to fall.

"It's…..complicated. All I know is that since our world exists, we are in constant rivalry with your company."

I didn't know if he was being honest or if he was hiding something.

"So why did you help us?" I asked.

I could hear his heart beating faster.

"Well… I couldn't just… let you both die!" He said embarrassed.

I smiled, at his answer as he turned his head to stare at me again.

* * *

**I'm unsatisfied with this chapter! Sorry if it is not what you guys wanted… But I'm not inspired these days… If you want, you can give me some ideas for next chapter… Anyways, hope you enjoy it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tadahh! Here's chapter 12**

**Elsa's POV**

After many minutes of flying, we finally found the castle. It wasn't THAT hard to find it… Its garden had Snow white's face sculpted on.

The castle was surrounded by a forest, and it was located on the other side of Disney world, witch means that it was away from danger. The dragon lowered slowly its fly till we reached the ground. Jack decided to land the dragon in the forest, so anyone will see him. Even if he helped me and Anna, he was still considered as an intruder.

Anna was still asleep, but she was about to wake up soon. Jack helped me to get her down from the dragon.

"Uhmmm….Elsa…the sky isn't awake yet…"Anna grumbled as I helped her to stand up.

Jack chuckled at what she said, before staring at me.

"Well now that you're safe… I must leave…." He said scratching the back of his head.

He was so brave, he saved my sister and I when he was supposed to kidnap one of us. He risked so much to protect us… Wait! What if he gets in trouble in his world? Because of us?

As he climbs on the dragon I looked at him.

"Wait! What if… are you going to be okay? I mean…. they won't punish you or something because of what you did right?"

Than he smirked at me.

"Oooh… so you DO care…."he said.

I felt my cheeks blush at his comment. I just hope that Anna didn't hear this…

"I just don't want you to be hurt because of us!" I said embarrassed.

He chuckled as he looked at the castle. Suddenly, a worried look took over his face as he put quickly his mask on. I turn to see what happened at the castle, and saw all the princesses being carried away by some people wearing a black suit, like Jack. When Belle got out, she tried to escape, but the stranger threw a bag filled with a yellow substance at her, and she fainted instantly. Even Snow White was being kidnapped.

I was frightened. I'm not safe anymore! Suddenly, I felt jack's hands pushing me towards the dragon again. As he helped Anna climb on, she slowly opened one eye, but closed it instantly, still asleep. Once we were all riding the beast, we got off of the ground rapidly, and like before, I put my arms around Jack.

When the dragon found its stable speed, I opened my eyes, loosing a bit my grip on Jack's shirt. He was too quiet, as if he was trying to think of a plan.

"I should've known!" He said exasperated.

I put my hand on his shoulder, as he signs in frustration.

"What….what are we gonna do now?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know….Elsa…I'm…I'm sorry. I sincerely didn't mean for all of this to happen." He said with a hint of regret on his voice.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't an expert to solace people. Suddenly, Anna grumbled again, in Jack's arms. Oh god, how am I going to explain her all what happened to us when she awakes?

"Jack, you don't have to help us. Its okay, I can find a way to keep us safe." I said, worried with him.

He chuckles softly. Suddenly, I noticed some dragons flying just underneath us. Jack seemed to know that too. We then, flew toward the clouds, as is we were trying to hide ourselves.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"SHHH! Don't talk that loud! They can't see us, if it happens, they'll know that I'm helping you! And I could be considered as a traitor!" He whispered.

It was then that I felt the fear over take on me.

**Jack's POV**

This situation couldn't get even worse, now that Hiccup and Astrid were flying with Toothless so close to us …If they see me; I'm a dead man for sure!

I felt Elsa's grip tightening on my shirt, she must be as frightened as me right now. GREAT! Where could I hide them? The only safer place was now invaded by DreamWorks characters.

I didn't know this world; I've only been here since some hours! My only solution was to get them to my world, but it would be too much dangerous, but not as dangerous as this world. But where could I hide them? Then it hits me, my home! Sure, my mom would be furious, but she'll understand…right?

After the dragon underneath us flew away, I rode the dragon towards Walt Disney gates, to get out of this hell. Elsa's grip tightened even more on my shirt. Geez, she can get scared so easily…Maybe I'll play some pranks on her someday…

As we arrived, the gates were already broken, and some guards were lying on the ground, and some of them were trying to hide under the trees, as they saw us flying above them. I didn't know we could be capable of destroying this world that way…It was horrible. I don't even want to think what that rat called Mike or something like that would do to avenge this entire massacre.

"Jack, where are you taking us?" Elsa asked behind me.

"Don't worry; I know a place where you'll be safe. Trust me!"I said staring at her over my shoulder. Her eyes had a worried look. Geez, even when she's afraid, she's still beautiful!

At this moment, I decided it would be better if we stop flying, it would attract too much attention. As we reached the ground, Elsa and I got off the dragon, leaving an asleep Anna on the settle sleeping peacefully. It was than that I stared at Elsa. She seemed exhausted, and well… I could say that she's more beautiful than at this moment.

Her dress was dirty, her hair was a mess, she was barefoot, and her makeup was completely blurred on her face because of her tears. As I tried to rearrange the settle, she tried to comfort her sister, by whispering soft words to her. She remembered me of Emma, Jamie and I, when I played with them.

After that, we walked towards DreamWorks world, my world.

"Jack, where is that safe place you're getting us to?" She asked.

Then it hits me, I still didn't told her where we were going!

"Hum….you'll see when we get there." I said unsure if I had to tell her the true, she could get scared and run away, like the last time at the isolated zone.

She simply nodded and continued walking hardly on the rocks of the forest. She sometimes, risked some timid glances at me. Suddenly, she smiled softly before saying:

"Soo, Jack Frost… I need some explanations of yours." She said smiling at me.

I smirked at her.

"Go ahead!" I answered playfully.

"You must know many things about me, but I still barely know you" she said casually.

I chuckled at her comment, she's so damn right.

"Well… there's nothing else to say… I'm a DreamWorks character, I'm the winter spirit, and I have ice powers….I have a family….friends…"

I was suddenly cut off by her

"Oh, can you show me your powers?" She asked interested. That was the first time that someone was soo interested on my powers.

I simply smirked at her and made some snowflakes fall above us. Sure, I wanted to show her some impressive things with my powers, but I didn't have my staff…

She seemed amazed, letting the snowflakes fall on her pale skin. But then, I noticed that they didn't melt! Weird…

"That's…that's amazing Jack!" She said chuckling.

As we walked, she stumbled on a rock on her way, and before she fell, I cached her firmly on my arms. She looked at me; with her beautiful eyes…She was so close to my face, that I could feel her breath on my skin. She seemed so embarrassed, and I let my signature smirk appear on my face. Her cheeks than blushed even more and she stood up, clearing her throat before saying.

"I…I'm...I thank you Jack….for…for helping us. I mean if it wasn't you, my sister and I would be in serious trouble at this time…" She said avoiding my gaze.

I smiled at her.

"You don't need to thank me Elsa; after all, it was the least I could do to forgive myself." I said, walking again.

She followed me silently before adding:

"But I still thank you, without you, I could be dead at this moment."

She was right, and I stared at her as she smirked at me.

As we walked, we reached the end of the forest, and the gates of my world were being even more noticeable. When we arrived she stopped walking and stared in shock at the gates, before looking at me in confusion.

"Elsa, welcome to my world." I said hesitantly.

**Thank you to all your suggestions! I tried to use each of them in this chapter…Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Keep writing comments, and thank you for reading my story everyone. There are more than 6000 views! I'm so happy, I never knew that so many people would like this story… :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for this late update ... Here's chapter 13**

**Jack's POV**

"What? You brought us to DreamWorks world?" She asked in disbelief.

I smirked at her.

"Got a problem with that?" I asked casually.

She simply stared at me scared.

"Jack…I can't go in there! It's too dangerous! What if they recognise me?" She exclaimed.

I approached her and looked deeply in her eyes.

" Listen, at this moment, my world is safer than yours, and don't worry! They won't recognize you….I have a plan."

Then, I took my backpack, searching for my cloak and gave it to her. She putted it on her, without questioning. I then gave her my mask too, just for more precautions. She put in on too and stared at her sister worried.

"What about Anna?" She asked.

I looked at her, thinking of what to do. Then I had the idea to cover her with my cloak, and let Elsa have the mask on.

"Put the cloak on her." I said.

As she did, she risked some worried glances at the gates, she must be frightened.

"And what about me? I can't go with that dress!" She whispered.

In fact, it would be suspicious. But we didn't have enough time, soon, they'll come back, and if they see me with them… I'm dead.

"Don't worry….just do what I tell you…and it will be fine." I said a bit unsure.

She simply nodded in response as we walked toward the gates. I never felt so scared to go back home. The guard in charge to protect the gates was sitting lazily on a chair, and drinking coffee. He slowly stood up as we approached. I could feel the fear over take on me, same for Elsa beside me. Oh God! If I survive this journey, it will be a miracle!

I prepared myself as I took my identity card, and tightening my grip on the ropes of the dragon' saddlery.

The guard walked towards us with a serious grin on his face. I noticed that Elsa was breathing heavily as he approached us, so was I. But then I smiled at him, trying my best to hide my fear.

"Hey! Greg! How ya doin?" I asked casually.

"Where are the others?" He asked with his grave voice.

"Oh! They're still in Disney world… fighting…making war…killing each other, you know what I mean."

He looked at the forest, to where Disney should be located.

"I hope you got them good…Is the rat with oversized ears still alive?"

At this comment, I felt Elsa sign angrily.

"I…I don't really know. You should ask them when they come back…cause…we have go…" I said awkwardly as I started walking.

"HEY! Hey! Hold on! Who's that girl?" He asked pointing at Elsa.

Elsa then gasped in surprise as she heard his question.

"Hem…she's…. a friend! Yeah, she's a secondary character of my movie and she…. wanted to come with me." I said hesitantly.

"Oh really? Hold on, I'll take the list of all DreamWorks characters." He said, as he walked toward his cabin. Elsa then, stared at me worried.

"NO! No…. hum…She probably... isn't on the list…She still don't have her identity card, because of a technical problem….or something like that."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

Yeah…look, we would like to stay and explain it, but we have to go, and you must have many things to do too, you know, so I won't bother you anymore. And don't worry, she's not dangerous, she,s with me." I said as I held Elsa's arm and pushing her towards me.

I slipped my card in the machine, and we entered the world, under the suspicious gaze of the guard following us. Then, I grab Elsa's hand as I walked faster. She followed me in silence, tired of running, and I lowered my speed, so she wouldn't get hurt.

But we had to hurry up, because THE gang will come back soon.

"Jack, where are we going?" she asked, with a trembling voice.

I stare at her, meeting her beautiful blue eyes again.

"Don't worry, you'll like it." I said as I hurry my speed again.

The sky was already dark decorated by the shining stars. The only difference between DreamWorks and Disney's sky is that man sitting lazily on the moon, fishing something. Elsa was amazed by it, and I smiled at her reaction.

Our world was divided according to each movie. Unlike Disney, all characters of each movie live in the Zone where their movie took place for example, Hiccup as I already said, lived in Berk City, Megamind lives in Metro City, Moses lives in Egypt city, Tulio and Miguel live in El Dorado City and I live in Burgess City. We can easily get lost into this huge world, believe me, it happened many times with me when my movie was released.

As we walked by, we reached the first City localised after the central gates, it was Antz city. Yeah, they were the first movie to be created. Oh and by the way, each city is constructed in chronological order; witch means that my city is located after 18 cities! Yeah, now you know why I rather fly than walking home…

This city smelled, insects and was mostly covered with earth, and a bit of grass. It also haves a streets for us to walk on, to prevent us to crush the ants who live here. Elsa seemed disgusted at this view, so I hurried up till the end of this city. I took my card and slipped her again in the machine, before entering the Egypt City.

I hate this city! Its temperature can reach over than 38 degrees! Fortunately, it was night, so the temperature was low. But still, I'd rather die than live here. Elsa also seemed uncomfortable with it, but soon, she was amazed as we reached the pyramids zone. I must say, it was beautiful, with the moonlight being reflected on them... We walked in silence, as Elsa was amazed by the landscape. When we reached the end, we entered El Dorado City.

This City was one of the most beautiful cities of this entire world. Elsa was speechless. After, we entered Chicken run's City, this city still could give me nightmares, then Shrek's City, my mom likes to do shopping there, than Spirit the stallion of the Cimarron's City, one of the most beautiful cities too, than Sinbad's City, shark tale's City (We had to use a boat to cross it), Madagascar city, Wallace and Gromit's City, Over the edge's City, Flushed away city, and many others…

When we finally arrived, 18 cities later, Elsa was almost dead of tiredness, so was I and the dragon, while Elsa's sister was still sleeping on the settle, covered with my cloak. I think I exaggerated with the sand when I threw it at her…

My city was one of the lasts one, since my movie is still recent. As we walked in my city, Elsa took my mask off and gave it to me.

"You know what? I never thought that your world would be THAT huge." She said smiling softly at me.

"And you still didn't saw all of it." I said smirking at her.

She looked away, admiring the view. My city included Jamie's city, the guardian's houses and my village. Yeah, my city was huge. Fortunately, my village was near of the entrance of the city. My village was simple; it was also surrounded by a forest, where the pound where I became Jack Frost was located. We entered the forest and Elsa signed.

"You really like forests don't you?" She asked, walking tiredly.

"Maybe…" I said, helping her walk.

We both had a tired and rough day, so we decided to keep the silence as we walked. When we finally reached the pound, I pushed back the branches in front of her, so she could stare at our destination.

"Your highness, I'm honored o present you my home."I said smirking at her. At this moment, her sister grumbled again, almost awakening. Elsa stared at my simple house and smiled softly at me.

"You live here?" She asked.

"What? you thought I lived in a kind of ice castle, or something?"

She simply laughed softly, before walking towards my house.

When we reached the entrance, I tied the hopes of the dragon's saddlery on a tree, before taking Anna in my arms again. As I was about to knock ,I froze, and that's when it hits me…What am I going to say to my family?

* * *

**I didn't wanted to put too much descriptions of DreamWorks world, because it wil happen in the future chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. This week I updated a LOT because I didn't had school. But from tomorrow, my updates could take a little longer than before.**

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa….wake up…."

I felt someone poke on my arm.

" Eeelsaaaa…wake up please!"

I grumbled, my entire body still hurts because of the lasts events and every poke the person was making on me pained too much.

"Elsa!" The person whispered, taking me by the arm and shaking me softly.

I got up instantly, as the pain intensified at my every move.

I opened my eyes, and discovered Anna awake, with a worried look on her face.

"What is it Anna…"I whispered, making sure to don't awake Jack's little sister who was sleeping peacefully on her bed, while Anna and me were on a mattress on the ground.

"W...where are we? What is this place?" She asked, looking around scared.

I signed as I put one hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, calm down! It's okay." I said softly.

"Where are the others?" She then widened her eyes. "Where's Kristoff?" She asked preoccupied.

"Anna…listen to me. We can't get out of here…Well, at least not for now."I said.

"What? Why?"

"Because our world is…kind of destroyed for the moment." I said awkwardly.

She widened even more her eyes after hearing this. I signed, and tried my best to explain what happened; also trying to don't scare her too much…Even I still can't believe what happened.

_**Flashback** _

_When we reached the door, Jack seemed hesitant and a bit scared._

_"What's wrong Jack?" I asked at him. _

_He than turned toward me, still holding Anna in his arms._

_"Look, there are a few things you should know before entering."He said a bit embarrassed. He then explained me that he lives with his mother and his little sister, even if he's 18. He then told me to don't look too much deeply in his mother's eyes, and only talk if she asks me to do it. he really seemed tensed up._

_After that, we entered slowly in the house._

_"Jackson Overland Frost! What did I told you about going back at home after 22o-clock?" A woman said sitting of the sofa, staring angrily at Jack. But then her eyes widened as she saw me and Anna who was sleeping on his arms._

_"Wha…"The woman said in confusion as Jack cutted her off._

_"Mom… meet my new friend…. Elsa and Anna." He said very embarrassed._

_His mother only stared at us in confusion. She then smiled awkwardly at me, before staring back at her son furious._

_"Jack, may I talk to you a moment?" She asked, staring at him angrily, while he laid Anna down on the couch. He then gave me an apologized look, before following his mother in another room. I sit down near Anna, as I signed exhausted. Anna was sleeping peacefully, while I was almost dying of tiredness. Suddenly, Jack got out of the room smiling at me before waving a let's go sign to me and carrying Anna again. _

_His house was bigger than I thought, it was mostly made of wooden, and it had a pleasant smell of forest and fresh snow. We walked in a small corridor where all the rooms were connected, and we entered the last room, where a little girl was already sleeping peacefully on her bed. Jack's mother had already put a mattress on the ground, where Jack laid Anna still asleep. _

_His mother seemed still angry, but less than before. After, Jack and I got out the room, followed by his mother who was staring suspiciously at us. His mother than, walked in another room, leaving me and Jack together._

_I look at him and noticed that his cheeks were a bright red. I smiled softly at him, he made soo much for us, even if he knows he is supposed to hate and kill us. I would never thank him enough for all he made. He then looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes before saying._

_"You …you should go get some sleep." _

_"Yeah, but I need a bath first, I said gesturing at my dress and my hair completely dirty." I said as he chuckled softly._

_"The bathroom's over there. If you want, I can ask my mother if she has some clothes for you." He said smirking._

_"of...of course" I said thankfully. _

_After taking my bath, his mother brought me a jersey, before taking my dress to wash it. _

_After I get dressed, she entered the bathroom again to take the towels, and looked at me, with a worried look on her face._

_"What happened to you cheek?" She asked._

_Instantly, I put my hand on my cheek as she approached me._

_"let me see it." She said. I lowered my hands, so she could stare at it more closely._

_"Oh… you're hurt here…"wait a minute, I'll take care of it. She said walking out the bathroom. I looked in the glass, and noticed a red mark on my cheek. Then I remembered the moment when the guard who was chasing me slapped me on my face. It didn't hurt at the moment, probably because I was too scared to fell the pain. _

_After a while, she came back with a pot filled with ointment. She told me to close my eyes, because it could burn a little. After, I felt her fingers pass the medicament slowly on my cheek, and I also felt a bit of pain._

_"You're quieter than my children when I put this medicament on them." She said. She then put her fingers in the pot to take more pomade, before repeating the process again." Jack got hurt many times, when he was a child. He used to climb on trees, jump from high heights…This kid always got himself in trouble, at least Emma is more reasonable than him." The woman said, after closing the pot and washing her hands._

_"Thank you," I said looking at my reflection on the mirror. _

_"Oh... You're welcome!" She said smiling at me._

_I then look at the door, and noticed Jack who was staring at me standing against the wall. After, we got out the bathroom , he accompanied me till the room where I would sleep._

_I opened the door, and our little sisters were sleeping peacefully. I signed in relief._

_"Rough journey huh?" Jack whispered smirking._

_I chuckled._

_" Yeah…but it could've been worse…if it wasn't you." I said smiling softly at him._

_He smiled back and stared at his sister asleep on her bed._

_"I'm still sorry for…what I almost did with your sister." He said._

_"There is nothing you should be sorry for Jack." I said._

_He then smiled._

_We stayed in silence for a while before I said:_

_"are they going to be okay? I mean the other Disney characters?" I asked worried._

_He just signed before looking at me again._

_"I don't know, but at least, you and your sister will. Don't worry Elsa, tomorrow, we'll see if your world is secure enough for you and Anna go back."_

_I widened my eyes hearing this._

_" But Jack! We can't stay here! I don't want to bother you." I said as he chuckled softly._

_"You're not bothering me Elsa."_

_"maybe, but your mother…" I was cut off by him._

_"You're not bothering my mother neither." He said seriously._

_I just stare in his eyes, and it was at this moment, that I felt my tears appearing on my eyes. This day was really rough and scaring for me. I remembered all the events that happened till now, and noticed how much Jack was kind with me. I felt soo scared and alone when the guard started to tie my hands together, and when I discovered Anna laying on the ground while Jack regretted his actions. Never in my whole life had someone made so much for me, except Anna when she sacrificed herself for me._

_Jack, noticing my statement, hugged me warmly as I cried silently. He was whispering soft things such as "it's okay..." or "don't worry, I'm here with you…"and it made me feel…loved. Not in THAT way, but in the way where I knew that I could count on him no matter the situation. _

_After my sobs disappeared slowly, he released me and stared in my eyes. He smiled softly and I smiled back._

_"Don't worry Elsa, I'll protect you." He said still smiling at me. I nodded and signed in agreement. _

_Suddenly, his mother got out from one of the rooms, holding a sheet and smiling at me. I noticed that Jack had almost the same smile of his mother. She walked in between us and entered the room. She put one sheet on Anna and another beside her, where I was going to sleep. She then got up and smiled at me and telling me to go get some sleep. I looked one more time at Jack and he simply smiled and leaved. I slipped on the mattress covering myself with the sheets, as Jack's mother walked toward her daughter and kissed her forehead before leaving._

**_End of flashback_**

Anna seemed really scared after hearing me about us being in another world. While I explained her, I made sure to don't talk about me and Jack being close with each other, but suddenly, we heard a quiet "wow" coming from the little girl's bed. We both tuned and noticed that she was awake, staring at us, with her big brown eyes. Her features looking almost like Jack's ones.

Oh gods, I bet she heard all I said…Oh no…This isn't a subject to talk in front of children! The little girl than smiled widely, still staring at us, with a look of amazement on her face.

" You two…are…are DISNEY PRINCESSES!" She almost yelled in excitement.

Anna's worries seemed gone away while we smiled widely at the little girl's excitement.

"And you are in MY ROOM!" She said even more excited. She then got up from her bed quickly and ran toward her closet searching for something desperately as Anna turned toward me with a questioning look on her face.

The little girl then, ran and jumped on our mattress, holding a book in her little hands.

"Hey little one! What's your name?" Anna asked smiling at the little girl. I could tell that Anna was still worried by the tone of her voice.

"I'm….I'm Emma!" She than handed suddenly the book to me.

I took it, curious.

"I'm SOOO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE IN MY ROOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She said.

I chuckled as I opened her book. It didn't have anything written on, and when I was about to ask her, she handed a pen to me.

"You're the firsts persons of another world that I've ever seen, so….can you gimme an autograph pweeeeeese?" She asked, making puppy eyes.

"Alright, then…"I said as I took her pen and signed on the paper. Then, I gave it to Anna, under the gaze of admiration of Emma. After, Anna gave back her bock to her, as Emma looked in amazement to our signatures.

"I thought you would hate us." Said Anna.

"Oh…yeah…but I always dreamt of meeting people of other worlds! Jack told me that when I group up, I could be part of THE gang." She said as she put her book back to its place.

"I can't wait to tell my friends that you two were sleeping in MY ROOM!"

Suddenly, me eyes widened as I heard that.

"Emma, you probably shouldn't tell the others that we're here okay? It will be our little secret!" I said smiling softly at the child. She then signed in response.

"Okay…"..She said, looking down at her hands.

She than got up and slipped in her bed quietly. Then, she stopped moving at stared at us deeply. Anna and I lied down on the mattress. I looked toward the little girl, and noticed that she was still staring at us, but as soon as my eyes met hers, she closed them tightly, and acted like if she was sleeping.

Anna and I chuckled seeing this scene.

"Do you wanna join us?" Asked Anna smiling at her. Emma than got up instantly staring at Anna in excitement.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. Anna and I nodded in unison, and the child jumped off of her bed, and slipped on the mattress between Anna and me excited.

After what seemed an our, the little girl finally fell asleep, while Anna and I were still awake, worried with our world and our family.

"Elsa…I'm scared, I mean, do you think they will hurt them? I'm so afraid they hurt Kristoff…" She whispered, as she sat crying silently. After hearing this, I sat up too and put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Anna, I'm worried too, but there are some situations where the only thing we can do is wait." I said, trying to solace her. After a while, she looked at me with tearing eyes and smiled weakly at me. I smiled back, as we lay down again. We stayed in silence for a while before Anna started speaking.

"I can't believe that I was sleeping while you were accompanied with a boy other than dad and Kristoff!"

I signed before saying:

" He was just helping us, nothing more!"

"Yeah…right...keep denying it…" She said chuckling softly.

" I'm not denying anything!" I said a bit frustrated.

" Yeah, yeah right…" Anna said teasing me.

"Anna please, there is a child here!" I said a bit pissed off.

Anna signed and chuckled.

"Okay, if you say so…good night Elsa."

I signed in relief.

"Good night Anna." I whispered and I laid again on the mattress.

"Good night Elsa, good night Anna." said Emma smirking on her pillow with her eyes closed.

I widened my eyes in surprise after hearing her voice. Oh God! She heard Anna talking about Jack and me! This day really wasnt my luckiest one...

* * *

**Tadahh! Hope you liked it. I took my little sister as an inspiration for Jack's little sister. Remember to leave some comments! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys! I know you thought this was an update, but I really don't have any inspirations! Maybe, if you want, you could give me some ideas for the next chapter. I would REALLY appreciate your help. Oh, and thanks again for reading my story, it motivates me so much! Every day, I love to reread all your comments and I feel so happy that some people like what I write, thank you so much :)**

**I promise, I will update as soon as I can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 15. Thank you for your comments every body! I like to ask you your opinions because it gives me a better idea of what you're expecting from this story. Thank you for reading my story and sharing your opinions with me. I really appreciate it! :)**

**Jack's POV**

I barely slept that night. I was so worried about what would happen if they know what I've done… I could get my WHOLE family in trouble. I don't really know what happens with traitors, but still, I don't even want to know. During the most of the night, I tried to find a new plan, till now, all I planed is that I'll keep Elsa and her sister hidden here till the next day and take them back to their world as soon as possible. But first, I need to know if Disney world is secure enough for them to go back. I also was curious, why in the hell did they kidnapped ALL the princesses? This was insane! I wonder what they're doing with them right now…

Anyway, I woke up early today, and couldn't wait till the moment when the gates will be open for us to go in the other cities. I needed to talk with Hiccup, and quick! While I was in the kitchen thinking about all of this, Elsa and her sister are still sleeping peacefully. I still couldn't believe that my mother fell for what I told her about Them yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Jack, I need explanations NOW!" my mother whispered while closing the door, behind us._

_"Why are you so angry? They're just friends." I said frustrated. _

_"You never told me about them." She said crossing her arms on her chest. _

_"I don't have to tell you with who I'm hanging out you know." I said, while passing a hand through my hair. Sometimes, my mother can become very nosy and it always pissed me off. Since I fell into that pound, and after the movie was released, my mother insisted for me to live with her. I guess she was afraid of loosing me again, so I accepted. And in times like this one, I regretted my choice; I mean c'mon…I'm 18 now!_

_"DON'T TALK TO ME WITH THIS TONE JACKSON." She whispered, almost yelling at the same time. I could tell she was REALLY angry, every time she says my entire name, it means than I have to silent myself, or this conversation would get worse. But this time, I couldn't so it, I was too much pissed off. _

_"Could you trust me just for once?" I asked still frustrated._

_"Did you just forget what happened to you the last time I've trusted you? You've literally KILLED yourself in that pound!" She said, holding her tears._

_She then, sits on the nearest chair, wiping away a tear. In that moment, I felt so guilty and horrible of talking with her in this way. I walked slowly toward her, as she avoided my eyes, still wiping some tears away. When I reached her, I embraced her warmly around her neck, as I used to do when I was young. She then puts a hand on my arm, and we stayed like this for some seconds. Even if she gets me pissed off sometimes, she's still my mother, and I would never be capable of hating her. But I wasn't going to loose this situation so easily this time, so I insisted._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk with you like this, and I know that you're just trying to protect me, but these girls are helpless right now mom, and they need our help." I said, using the most honest tone I could have. _

_"Jack, we can't shelter strangers in our house." She said, still holding my arm. I then let go of her and kneeled at her height._

_"They're not strangers, they're…they're second characters from the new movie of Hiccup." I said trying to hide my nervousness. I couldn't tell her that Elsa and Anna are from another world, from our biggest enemy world._

_"So what are they doing in our city? Why aren't they in Berk City?" She asked suspicious. Trust me; the hardest thing to do is to lie to your own mother while she stares deeply in your eyes…_

_"Their house isn't fully constructed yet, so they need some place to sleep. Besides, an accident happened with the dragons and they burned some houses in their city." I said avoiding her gaze. _

_She stays in silence staring at me for some seconds and signs. _

_"Okay Jack, I trust you, but please, this time, don't put yourself in trouble again." _

_I smiled at her as she smiled back._

_"I promise, you won't be disappointed." _

_She then gets up and stares at me again._

_"I never was and never will be disappointed with you my son." She said smiling. _

_End of flashback_

The gates open only at 8 am, and it was almost 10 am. Elsa and Anna were still sleeping. They must've been very tired of last night. I decided then to go in Berk city, taking this moment as an opportunity to talk with Hiccup. I took my identity card on the shelf and walked toward the closet where my staff used to be. But then I remembered, I gave it to THE group before leaving to Disney world. I must take it as soon as possible, but first, I needed to talk with Hic before he goes to the recordings.

As I didn't have my staff, I ran as fast as I could to Berk city, hoping that it wasn't too late because Hic use to go to work at 11Am. As I arrived, I could hardly breathe and after slipping my card on the machine, I walked toward Hic's house. When I reached it, I knocked, but there was no response. I knocked again, and it still was silent. I then went to his usual hut, and there was nobody. This wasn't normal.

**Elsa's POV**

When I woke up, a big mess of hair could be noticeable from behind Jack's little sister. I raised my head, and saw that it was Anna, still sleeping peacefully. Emma also had a horrible bed hair as she slept holding tightly with her a pillow. I signed, and got up silently. As I got off of the mattress, Emma grumbled and rolled to my side while Anna signed and rolled closer to Emma. They were really cute sleeping like this. I then walked toward the table, near Emma's bed and noticed that it was already 10:40Am! I then walked to the door and opened it slowly as I risked some glances in the corridor. There was nobody. I took this moment as an opportunity to go in the bathroom and get dressed properly. I just took my clothes already washed and dry on the table where Jack's mother put them yesterday. Then, I ran silently into the bathroom and almost gasped at my reflection on the mirror. My hair was a huge mess! I quickly tried to arrange them by making a side-braid as I always do and finally get dressed. My dress was cleaner than before, but it still had some stains of dirt on the base. If only I could use my powers again….

After getting dressed, I got out of the bathroom, and the smell of food filled my nose. It was then that I noticed that I was STARVED! Yesterday, I didn't have the time to dinner before they attacked the castle. Then, I took the jersey that Jack's mother gave me, and put it back in the bedroom. After that, I walked to the kitchen, and discovered Jack's mother eating her breakfast alone on the table, while reading the press.

When she saw me, she smiled softly and told me to sit down and get served. I did as she told me and stared at the food in front of me. There was bread, marmalade, milk and coffee. Sure I wasn't used with such a simple breakfast, but my stomach couldn't take it anymore. I took two slices of bread and garnished it with marmalade

and ate everything with hunger.

" You seem starved." The woman said beside me. I then regained my composure and started eating calmly.

She then chuckled silently, and restarted reading the press. As I finished eating, I filled my cup with milk and drunk every drop of it. After finishing it, I took a napkin and wiped my mouth. Jack's mother lowered slowly the newspaper and stared at me.

"You're the only politest person from berk that I've ever seen." She said.

I stared at her in confusion.

"pardon me?" I asked.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for your home, the dragons must've burned everything of your house in your city." She said while she restarted reading the newspaper. In fact the dragons must've destroyed completely the castle.

"Yeah…" Was all I could say.

"Well at least your house isn't as destroyed as the Disney villages and castle." She said pointing at a picture of Walt Disney portal in the newspaper.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, it seems that finally they've got what they deserved!" The woman said smiling.

The fear I felt yesterday was coming back at this moment. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Anna?

"can I read it?" I asked with a trembling voice. The woman simply nodded and gave it to me.

Almost everything was destroyed. Even the big statue of our creator Walt Disney who was in the central park was ravaged. The castle was completely burned and some characters were missing. They said that Mickey called their allies: Pixar to help them reconstruct the villages. It even says that Mickey probably would avenge what DreamWorks did to them and that Pixar would help him.

"It's terrible !" I said as I keep reading.

"Terrible? Of course not! They deserved this since forever! The only thing that worries me is that revenge that this big rat is planning. He has allies to help him, but we are independent, we don't have allies. We will need a lot of help." She said while drinking her coffee.

I couldn't understand. Why did they do this? This was horrible! I felt my tears forming, but contained myself.

"Why do you hate them soo much?" I asked nervously. She simply stared at me in silent.

" You don't hate them?" She asked worried.

"of...of course I hate them!" I lied. I didn't want to giver any clues about my true identity.

She kept staring at me, but looked quickly away and signed.

"This rivalry started many years ago…" She started explaining.

* * *

**Tadah! Right now, I can imagine you reading this ending and hating me for not telling you the story of this rivalry. MUAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out. Hihihihihihi...**

**Oh! and by the way, maybe I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. ****Maybe there will be a snow storm tomorrow and the school could be closed! THANKS JACK! I will pray all night for it happen!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for this late update, but I had many works to do for school… Anyways, here's chapter 16! Hope you enjoy :)**

Jack's POV

After many hours searching my friend, I finally found him in the new city of our world, the Mr. Peabody & Sherman's city. Their movie was released this week, and as always, we are used to celebrate the new character's arrivals in our world. It took me a while to find out where the city was located, because as I already said, this world is HUGE! Fortunately the cities are placed in chronological order.

When I finally reached it, I slipped my card in the machine, and was almost crushed by the crowd. I could tell that almost EVERYONE was there. Even some dragons from Berk were flying freely on the sky.

Geez, I barely had space to make one step! If only I had my staff, I could fly and reach Hiccup easily. I tried to walk through the crowd, desperate to find him, but suddenly, I was knocked down by a huge black dragon staring at me with his deep green eyes. Great, it was Toothless! If he was here, than Hiccup shouldn't be far. As I got up, the dragon licked me and started to jump excitedly around me, pushing all the people around and making them almost fall on the ground.

I was completely wet by his saliva as he started to lick me again.

"OKAY! OKAY TOOHTLESS CALM DOWN!" I yelled exasperated. The dragon simply stared at me again and as he was about to lick me again, someone stopped him right away. It was Hiccup.

"Toothless stop licking the people. Bad dragon, bad dragon!" He said as Toothless made his puppy eyes calming himself.

"Hiccup! How are you, my friend?" I asked.

He turned toward me and suddenly, he hugged me.

"Jack, thak goodness, you're alright! Where were you yesterday? We thought you got lost in Disney world and that you couldn't come back!" He said worried. In fact, I decided to quit that world before the others could see me with Elsa and Anna.

"Yeah…well... I had some…problems while doing my mission."

Hiccup stared at me with a questioning look.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well… lets just say that sending all those dragons setting fire everywhere, and bringing all THE gang there wasn't a good idea… "I said.

"Oh…North told us that it would be better if we join you and…kidnap all the princesses instead. Sorry for not warning you earlier…" He said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll forgive you only if you give my staff back. "I said smirking.

"Okay." he sighed. "But we have to hurry up! I don't wanna be late when the new characters will arrive. Come with me." He whispered.

As he walked followed by his dragon and me, I took the opportunity to ask him some questions.

When we left the city, we were completely alone and that's when I decided to ask him.

"So…hum…could you tell me where the princesses are?"

He stared at me as we walked.

"They're hidden in Shrek's city. I can't tell you where exactly, because you're not part of THE gang…Since you failed your test." He said a bit sorry.

I completely forgot! I failed my test! Well…not exactly, but I wouldn't dare give Elsa and Anna to them! Maybe I'm a trouble maker and all, but I still have a heart…_a frozen heart_ I thought.

"But I can say that that world governed by that rat got what he really deserves!" Hiccup added smiling.

"What did you do with it?" I asked.

"Nothing more than setting fire in almost every village and castle, and kidnapping other characters." He said.

While we walked toward Berk city, Hic told me almost everything that happened with our enemy's world. I know I should be happy with that, but in reality, I felt sorry for Elsa and her sister. They didn't deserved what happened. I would never be able to forget the way that Elsa looked at me scared, and hopeless… It was at that moment that I felt like a monster. It was horrible.

"And what will Mickey do?" I asked curious.

"Some say that he will avenge what happened, and others say that he could possibly declare war on us." Hiccup said with a nervous tone on his voice.

"And what are we gonna do if he does it?" I asked worried. The idea of our world being destructed like Disney world was horrifying.

"I don't know. You should ask this to our ruler." He said.

Oh great… I don't know if I told you, but our ruler is that mute man sitting lazily on the moon, who seems fishing something… Yeah…now you know why our political system isn't _that_ efficient.

"Maybe we would try to find new allies…"Hiccup said a bit unsure.

We continued walking in silence after this conversation.

When we finally reached the central hut of Berk city, we entered in silence as Toothless jumped in exited and running everywhere.

"Toothless please don't jump there! Oh Gods… Jack your staff is in that closet, you just have to go and pick it up. TOOTHLESS! Don't do that! Oh boy…" Hiccup signed frustrated running toward his dragon.

I chuckled at this scene and did as my friend told me. I opened the closet and took my staff. When my fingers entered in contact with its cold wood, I felt my powers growing inside me again…Oh, how I missed that feeling. Suddenly, I heard a soft BUMP behind me. I turned backward and found hiccup scratching Toothless neck as the dragon was lying on the ground happily.

"This always calms him down." Hiccup said as the dragon grumbled on the ground.

"We probably should get back to the festival Jack. We have to welcome the new arrivals." He added.

I didn't want to go party. Seriously, while Disney is completely destructed we are making festivals…That was just unfair…Suddenly, I thought about Elsa… How will she react when she'll learn what happened to her world? And for the first time in my life, I felt my heart being torn in two pieces, and I didn't have any idea of how to pick him up again… because it's impossible to pick up the ice…

* * *

**Tadah! I'll try to post another chapter today, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would also like to thank Heat Blaze, who helped me correcting this chapter, and Prince Odin of Hadendelle who is also helping me correcting the other chapters…..Yes I know my English isn't THAT good, but I try my best to make my chapters enjoyable for you to read. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 17. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Elsa's POV**

As Jack's mother was about to tell me why our companies hate each other, Anna and Emma came in the kitchen.

"Good morning mom!" Emma said running toward her and hugging her.

Her mother simply said a good morning to her daughter, while Anna sit beside me.

Anna was still wearing the same dress of yesterday, and her hair was braided as always. Anna seemed nervous and a bit afraid. She probably is still worrying for Kristoff, and I should say that after seeing in the newspaper what happened in our world, I felt really worried too.

_After the breakfast._

During the breakfast, Anna and I were silent. Anna most of all. While Emma talked all along. This little girl is very extraverted, I thought.

It was now almost noon, and no sign of Jack. I started to feel really frightened. He was the only on who knows who we are, except his sister, and he's the only one who can help us here. I'm so scared, I'm homeless and my sister and I are in danger now. The worse in all this is that the only one, who can protect us, is our enemy. This situation couldn't get any worse!

We were now in Emma's room again, and Jack's mother went out to visit someone or shopping, something like that, leaving Anna, Emma and I alone. Anna was on the mattress, staring at the window sadly, thinking about Kristoff, while I was on Emma's bed braiding her hair because she asked me so.

"How is the feeling of being a Disney princess?" Emma asked suddenly. Anna then stared at us, as I tried to find a good answer.

"Well… it's great!" I answered softly.

"Is it true that your company copy our movies?" She asked casually.

What? What kind of question was that?

"I don't think so…"I answered unsure.

"Then why your movie the wild looks so alike with our movie Madagascar, and ratatouille with flushed away or monsters Inc with monsters vs. aliens?" She asked.

She got a point. In fact, I never noticed this…But as I'm new in this world, it's normal I didn't thought about it.

"I….I don't know…"was all I could say. I stared at Anna hoping that she would help me, but she just shrugged in response.

"Well, at least you didn't copy on our movie… It would be weird if there was another Santa, another ester kangaroo, or a tooth fairy or someone else with the same powers as Jack in Disney…" She said while, I almost finished braiding her hair.

We stayed in silence for a while after this. I had the same powers as Jack. What if he hates me because of this? What if he decides to give me and Anna to them if he knew I had ice powers? In fact I barely know him… but he said I can trust him. I shouldn't be thinking of him in this way, after all he did for us yesterday. Great! Now I'm becoming paranoid…

"There, you're beautiful!" I said, as Emma got up to look at her reflection on the mirror.

"Wow! I loved it!" She said smiling. In fact the side braid I made on her was beautiful.

She then turned toward us sit in front of me again.

"Now it's my turn to style your hair!" She said happily. "Anna come here!" The little girl said. Anna then got up from the mattress and sit in front of me as Emma sit behind me. While Emma was braiding my hair, I was braiding Anna's hair.

In this moment, I felt my fears disappear from inside of me. Emma's little hands were now unravelling my side braid, as I was undoing Anna's braids.

"Elsa, are you married?" Asked Emma. This little girl will always surprise me with her questions.

"No I'm not."

"But she should!" Added Anna smirking.

"REALLY! If you wanna, you can marry Jack!" Emma said casually.

"What?" I asked.

"If it happens, I'll be the happiest sister ever!" Anna said.

"Me too!" Emma said.

"Girls, please! Can we stop talking about this?" I said a bit frustrated.

"Elsa, are you blushing?" Anna asked staring at me under her shoulders.

"I…I don't blush Anna." I said pissed off.

"Ahahaha! Jack said the same thing!" Emma said behind me.

"Please stop it!" I said angrily.

Anna and Emma stayed quiet for a while. I HATE when we talk about marriage. Really, why does everyone associate Disney princesses with marriage, or living happily ever after? Okay, forget what I just thought…

"Jack will come back soon…" Emma said. "Hey! What if we build a snowman when he comes back? We could also do a snowball fight together! Yeah, that's a good idea, girls against guys! We could call Jamie! That's cool!" The little girl said.

When she said that, I remembered that night when I hit Anna on the head with my powers. Sometimes, I still have nightmares with this traumatizing accident.

Anna noticed my hesitation and said:

"Maybe we could play later, but first, we have to talk with your brother first. Thus…I'm impatient to meet him. After all, I was sleeping while he was with you Elsa." Anna said, smirking again. UGH! Little sisters….

Emma then chuckled while braiding my hair.

"I would be more than pleased if you marry him. DreamWorks girls aren't THAT beautiful. Emma said. Except me, Susan (she's from monsters vs. aliens), and Roxanne (she's from Megamind)."

Suddenly Emma widened her eyes, and a worried look took over her childish face.

"Wait! You're from Disney! And we are from DreamWorks!" The little girl said. "You can't be together! Oh…that's sooooo romantic…." Emma signed.

"That's what I thought!" Exclaimed Anna.

Emma reminded me Anna when she was about her age. These two can really get along… But Anna is already hard to endure when the subject is about love, and now with Emma, this conversation can get really intense…

Suddenly, the door opened, to reveal Jack who was staring at us, leaning against the door, with his hand in his jacket pocket. I then, released Anna's hair, as we both turned toward him.

"So what's that soooo romantic stuff you've been talking about?" He asked smirking.

Oh god, this day couldn't be better for me…..

* * *

**Tadah! Hope you liked it. Sorry for my grammar spelling...:(**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter 18**

**Jack's POV**

When I approached Emma's room, I could listen a bit of their conversation. I'm not the kind of person who spies on thers conversations, but as I heard my name, I became more curious. They were talking with a lowered tone, and all I could hear was Elsa's voice, with a frustated tone. Then, Anna and Emma said something understandable, but I could easily recognise the word romantic pronounced by Emma's childish voice. It was then that I decided to walk in...but I could say that it wasn't a good idea, judging by their expressions, specially Elsa, she seemed more than embarassed.

_After that awkward moment.._.

We were now outside, doing a snowball fight (my speciality!). I must say that after that awkward moment when I came in the room, and after Emma begging for us to play outside, I didn't have the choice. Besides, a little fun never hurt anyone. Elsa looked a bit uncomfortable at the beginning, while Anna seemed amazed by my powers. We even called Jamie and some kids of the village to join us.

I was the general of the _invincible mans_ team, while Emma was the _ice woman's_ team general. It took me a while to convince Elsa to join us, she seemed a bit scared, but then she accepted. At the beginning, I asked my team to take it easy with them because they were new, but then the game became more and more ferocious.

I got hit three times in the face, but the cold never bothered me, in fact, it only makes me stronger! I stared at Elsa many times, amazed by her beauty. Even if she got hit many times, and that her braid and her dress were covered with snow, she still was magnificent! In fact, the snow fitted her perfectly! Her sister instead, was completely wet and her cheeks were already red, because of the cold.

At the end, my team won ( of course) and everyone was already tired, and cold. I never had a snowball fight like this before! It was amazing! Even Elsa was laughing joyfully, so was Anna. I must say that some bizarre things happened while playing, for example, when I was about to hit Elsa, it seemed like the wind carried away my projectile, and I swear that I didn't do this! But I decided to ignore this and continue playing. Everyone was having fun, and that's the most important.

We were now lying on the snow, while Emma, Jamie and some kids were still playing in the snow. Elsa and Anna were sitting on the snow talking feverishly. Sometimes, Anna slipped a glance toward me, and rapidly she stared back at Elsa. I wonder what they were talking about…Suddenly the sisters got up and walked toward me.

They sit in front of me, and they seemed a bit worried. But then Elsa smiled at me before saying.

"Jack, as I didn't had the opportunity to present you to my sister properly yesterday, I'll do it now. Anna, this is Jack, Jack, this is my sister, Anna!"

Anna smirked looking at Elsa, and Elsa simply ignored her. I stand my hand to her as she shook it abruptly.

"I'm glad to meet you Jake, even if you're supposed to be our enemy!" She said smiling.

"I'm glad to meet you too, but my name is Jack, Jack Frost, the winter spirit." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I noticed it when you made all that snow with your staff!" She said in excitement.

I chuckled at her response, and suddenly, Emma ran toward us yelling.

"JACK! JACK! MY ARM HURTS! I…I SLIPPED ON THE ICE AND IT HURTS TOO MUCH!"

Instantly I got up to look carefully her arm, and noticed a little trail of blood on it. Oh gods, my mom will kill me….

I then looked at Elsa and Anna who seemed worried too and excused myself to take care of Emma, but suddenly Anna took Emma's hand and said that she would take care of it. I refused, but she insisted soo badly, that I had to accept. She then left with Emma, leaving me and Elsa alone. It was at that moment that I noticed Anna's plan…She wanted Elsa and I to be together…Oh Anna….she kind of reminded me my sister… I looked at Elsa, and she seemed a bit embarrassed.

**Elsa's POV**

Oh Anna! She'll pay for this! I felt Jack's gaze on me, and I felt my cheeks blushing. Oh god…

"So...hum… did you enjoy the game?" He asked smirking at me.

"Yes…" I answered awkwardly.

In fact, it's been a while since I played like this on the snow. In reality, I LOVED it, but I couldn't hide that I was a bit scared of using my powers! I know I took that pill, but I noticed that it didn't have too much effect on me anymore. In fact, while playing, I used my powers at least two or three times unconsciously, of course, they weren't THAT strong, but it could be noticeable. I just hope Jack didn't notice them. I'm still scared of what his reaction would be if he knew about my powers…

"This morning, I talked with my friend…and…I'm sorry to tell you this Elsa, but your world is…completely…ravaged." He said avoiding my gaze.

"I know, I red it in the newspaper this morning. I'm just preoccupied with Kristoff and the others! And I must say that I'm a bit scared." I said as he stared back at me.

"Don't worry…we…we'll find a solution. Till there, I'll hide you and Anna here, until I'm sure that your world it's secure enough for both of you to come back." He said smiling weakly at me.

"Do you know where they are Jack? I mean the other Disney characters?" I asked worried. He then stared at me and quickly stared back at his staff.

"I…I'm not sure." He said hesitantly.

It looked like he's hiding something from me, and this only make me more curious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He stared back at me, as he seemed searching the right words to say.

-I just…I don't want to give you false expectations. He said staring right in my eyes. He then smiled at me, and suddenly, I felt my heart skip a beat. His smile was so beautiful, I mean, it's not always that you see someone smile so brightly like this. I must admit, he's gorgeous! But of course, I would never admit it out loud. He seemed have noticed my embarrassment, and he stared at the kids playing with his smile still on his face. I hated when he notices my embarassement everytime he smirks or smiles at me.

"Stop that." I said softly.

He then turns toward me again and smirked.

"stop what?" He asked as he didn't knew what I was talking about.

I simply signed in response as he chuckled softly. We stayed in silence for a while, and I appreciated it. But then, I remembered that he still didn't answered my question about where the disney characters were. So then, I decided to brake the silence by asking him again.

"What is it you don't want to tell me Jack?" I asked.

He then turned toward me again, and his smile was now replaced by a serious expression.

"And you? What is it you don't want to tell me Elsa?" He asked smirking a bit.

What? What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon, I saw how scared you were while playing the snowball fight." He said casually.

"I….It's none of your business!" I exclaimed with a trembling voice. I didn't want him to discover about my ice powers. He could hate me because of it, not that it would affect me, but...but… the idea of him hating me was hurtful. He was the only one who protected me and Anna when I needed help, and I must say that….Oh…forget it.

He then approached me slowly, and I felt the fear overtake on me again, witch means, that my powers were about to show up again. I had to get away from him before it's too late.

"Wait! Elsa wait! I didn't mean to scare you!" He said, taking one of my hands, while I got up. His touch was cold, I mean REALLY cold, but awkwardly warm. I then turned toward him, and noticed he already got up, and he was staring deeply in my eyes again. Suddenly, some snowflakes started to fall above us. Oh no.

"Excuse me Jack, but I have to go." As I started walking ignoring his questioning look, his grip tightened around my hands, preventing me from walking.

"Why do you run every time I make snowflakes fall on us?" He asked, still holding my hand. You know I would never hurt you Elsa. He said staring again in my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt my powers circulate in my veins, to reach my hands. My breath became heavy as I feared what was going to happen. Suddenly, the frost covered the ground underneath us, and Jack stared at it surprised. He than lowered his grip on my hand, and I took it away from his hand. He than stared back at me, and at this moment, more snowflakes started to fall on us. Jack stared at them surprised, with a questioning look on his face.

"Elsa….do you…you did this?" He asked staring in my eyes.

I simply stared at him scared of what he could think, and suddenly, he simply smiled. The most beautiful smile a man could do found its way on his lips, and it made my frozen heart melt.

* * *

**Tadah! Hope you enjoy! FINALLY Jack knows about Elsa's powers...I was more than impatient too...anyways, I,m still sorry for this late update. OH! and btw, I'm working on the image cover for this fanfic. Sooner, I'll post it don't worry! Remember to review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20  
**

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't believe it! She has the same powers as me! I never thought it was even possible! I couldn't contain the smile appearing on my face as the joy over take on me. Elsa, instead, seemed worried and even turned her back at me as she walked toward the house. What? I couldn't understand her reaction. Why isn't she happy? Ugh…women…I'll never understand them…. I then ran toward her, hoping that she won't avoid me again.

"Elsa! Why are you…" I was cut off as she started talking.

" You don't have to pretend that you like the fact that...that I have the same powers as you." She said, still avoiding my eyes.

"What? Why would I pretend that…"I was again cut off by her.

"I know you think that Disney copied your powers on me!" She said with an angry voice.

I was in shock by her lasts words. In fact, this didn't crossed my thoughts, I was mostly too happy to think anything else.

"What? No Elsa, you got it wrong. I would never think that!" I exclaimed as she stopped hearing my last sentence.

She then turns toward me, still avoiding my gaze.

"So…you're not angry?" She asked unsure. I noticed that she held her hands tightly against her chest, as if she was trying to contain her powers. I then take slowly one of her hands before saying:

"Only if you use them against me." I said smirking.

She then smiled weakly, and that's when I noticed how close we were. I kept staring deeply in her beautiful blue eyes. God! She's so damn gorgeous! Her eyes, her hair, her lips, were so perfect…She's like and angel… Suddenly, I was cut off of my thoughts as Emma ran toward us worried.

When she reached us, I already released Elsa's hand and took a few steps back of her. Emma then came closer to Elsa, and asked her to kneel down so she could whisper something to her. Elsa seemed a bit embarrassed as she kneeled down at Emma's height.

It was quit difficult to hear what she said, but it seemed important as Elsa took a worried look and got up quickly before staring me again and entering the house.

I walked toward Emma curious.

"What did you told her?" I asked her.

"Anna was crying, so she asked me to bring Elsa to her."

Then, I decided to enter the house, searching the two sisters, followed by Emma.

**Elsa's POV**

I entered Emma's room, and found Anna crying on the little girl's bed, holding the newspaper with her.

I approached her slowly and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Anna?"

"Elsa, why didn't you tell me before?" She asked in between some sobs.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"That they kidnapped Kristoff?"

It was at that moment I remembered. In fact, I didn't tell her about Kristoff and others characters being kidnapped. I only told her that our world was destroyed and that we were in DreamWorks world, in a safer place. I just didn't want to worry her too much. I thought we would just stay her for a day, that we would come back in our world and that Disney would already have saved all the characters that has been kidnapped last evening. I didn't think this would take THAT long!

"I don't want him getting hurt…I'm… I'm terrified Elsa."

I didn't really know this guy. I only saw him two or three times. The only things I know about him, were the things that Anna told me. But seeing her suffering like this was too much. I sit down beside her before wiping out a tear of her cheek.

"I'm sure he isn't hurt, and who knows, maybe he weren't kidnapped!" I exclaimed, hoping to bring a bit of hope for her. She only stared at me sadly in response.

"How can you be so sure of that?" She asked calmly.

I smiled and hugged her tightly in my arms.

" Because He can easily get away from all the problems, like you told me before." I said as she cried again.

We stayed like this till Anna stopped her sobs. I released her calmly and stared in her eyes.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked.

She stared back and smiled weakly.

"A bit. She said. It' so weird, normally, you're the one crying, and I'm the one who solace you. She said chuckling and sobbing at the same time. She then got a serious look on her face. "Elsa…there's something I must tell you…" She added, avoiding my gaze.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"Well…Kristoff and I... would get married... today." She said smiling.

I widened my eyes at her sentence.

"What? Married? TODAY? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, I wanted to tell you yesterday, just after the dinner. But then, they attacked the castle, and I couldn't tell you." She said avoiding my gaze.

My sister was getting married today, after knowing this man for, only a few weeks…Well, it seems like a déjà vu …

" But Anna, you barely know him! It's been only a few weeks since he asked me to let you two dating!" I said a bit frustrated.

"I had to. The night when we arrived in that castle, I received a letter from Mickey who ORDERED Kristoff and I to get married in two days." She said in defence.

"Why? Why so urgent?" I asked.

She then shrugged before saying:

"I dunno."

I simply nodded in response. Anna stared at the window sadly, and I took her hand tightly before adding:

"I'm sorry Anna; if I knew it earlier, I…"Suddenly she cut me off.

"This is so unfair!" She exclaimed. "Elsa, why didn't you used your powers to protect us? I mean, you're the most powerful person I know!" She said, staring deeply in my eyes.

I then signed, before saying:

"I couldn't. Mickey gave me a medicament that would contain my powers. Maybe he thought I would cause another eternal winter there too." I said a bit frustrated.

Anna then stared at me with a look of confusion on her face.

"But you can already control your powers... don't you?" She asked hesitantly.

I avoided her gaze, and stared at the window beside us.

"Not really…"I said a bit sad.

I could feel her surprising look on me. I didn't want to worry her about my powers and the medicament… She's has many other things to be worried about, but I couldn't lie to her about it.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jack appeared holding a drink of water. He entered the room followed by his sister, and sit on the bed beside me before giving the cup to Anna.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked hesitantly.

Anna nodded in response while drinking. Emma ran and jumped on the bed beside Anna, giving her a handkerchief. Anna smiled softly, before taking the tissue from her little hands. Anna then wiped some tears from her checks while Jack stared at me and smiled weakly.

"Don't cry!" Emma said. "Your make up is all messed up!" She added.

Anna, Jack and I chuckled at her comment. We then, stayed in silence for a while before Anna started talking:

"Jack, do you know where they are? I want to know if Kristoff is alright, if he was kidnapped." I then stared curiously at Jack, and I must say, He seemed a bit unsure to what he could give as an answer.

"Well…not really…All I know is that they are in Shrek's city, but I don't know where exactly." He said avoiding our gazes.

Anna then widened her eyes and smiled.

"YES! THAT'S IT! You just have to bring us there, we will liberate all of them and then we will return to our world! She said enthusiastically.

"WOW! Wow calm down! I...I can't do this." He said. Then I got up and stared at him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm already doing too much hiding both of you here! I can't do this, this is all out of my capacities."

I stared at him a bit angry by his response.

"We never asked you to help us!" I said.

Then he got up and stared at me.

"Maybe, but I CAN'T do it!" He said a bit frustrated.

I was getting pissed off by his attitude. And decided to talk with him alone outside, after all, there was a child in the room.

When we got out , he closed the door and turned toward me, staring deeply in my eyes.

"Jack please, we need to know if they are alright. And you can't keep them imprisoned here forever!" I said calmly to him.

"I know, but what if they catch me? I would be considered as a traitor, and I could be severely punished!" He said as a matter of fact.

"please Jack, you have to help us. You're the only one who can do it here!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, hold on your highness, we only have planned that I would hide you, till your world is secure enough for you to return and…"Suddenly, I cut him off.

"you just have to do like you did in our world, and they won't catch you!"

He then stared at me in disbelief.

"You want me to violate the laws of my own world?" He asked.

I simply signed frustrated by this conversation.

" Ok, then, could you at least discover where exactly they are? So then Anna and I could find another way to help them."

He didn't respond. He stared at me in silence.

"Please…for my sister...For...us."I said staring deeply in his beautiful eyes, hoping he will agree.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter... I'm so happy that you liked my story! These lasts days, I read all the reviews you gave metill the biginning, and I would like to THANK YOU soo much for all you support guys...without you, this story would never have rendered this far. :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's Chapter 21! Hope you enjoy!**

** Jack's POV**

As I was about to answer her, we heard someone knocking on the door. We stared at each other in fear, but I'm sure it was my mother coming back…Okay, I'm not THAT sure…

The person knocked again, as Anna and Emma walked in the room, both afraid.

"Jack who is it?" Emma asked.

I stared at her, before answering.

"I…I don't know." I whispered.

The person knocked again with more force, and he or she seemed very impatient.

"Jack! Could you please open that door!" Hiccup's voice echoed from the outside. Oh God, what was he doing here? He rarely comes to my house, except for emergencies…

"Jack, who is it?" Anna asked frightened.

It's a friend of mine, you should get hidden!

Elsa then widened her eyes at me.

"What?! You'll let him in? What if he discovers us?" She asked whispering.

Hiccup knocked again with more force.

"Elsa, please, go get yourself hidden and don't worry, I won't let this happen." I said.

Anna ran toward Elsa, holding her hand.

"Emma go help them, and don't let the room's doors opened okay? And stay there with the. I ordered her. She nodded, before taking the two sisters to one of our rooms rapidly, as I prepared myself to open the door.

Hiccup was wearing the black suit of THE gang, and he seemed a bit pissed off.

"God Jack! I almost thought that you were dead in there!" He said angrily.

"Sorry, I…I was going to put Emma to sleep." I said, trying to look confident.

He signed, before taking his back, searching something inside.

"What's going on?" I asked, normally I'm the one who get to your house.

"The situation is very grave Jack. THE gang decided to make another reunion tonight in Shrek's swamp."

"Why?" I asked, afraid of his response.

Hiccup stared at me seriously, before getting up, and giving me the object he was searching in his backpack, a crown. A little, but very well adorned crown, with a blue gemstone on the center.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

He stared at me, as he put his backpack on his shoulder.

"It belongs to one of the two princesses you were supposed to kidnap…I think her name is…Elsa. I saw her escaping from the castle, so I followed her and tried to take her, but she threw a rock on me, and I lost her. And she lost this." He said pointing at the crown.

I was in shock. When I was in that castle, I didn't wanted to kidnap Elsa, because…well…I didn't wanted to hurt her, so I decided to kidnap her sister instead. But even if I didn't kidnapped Elsa, she would be caught anyways. This is horrible.

" Why are you giving this to me?" I asked hesitantly.

Hiccup stared at me, and then behind me, as if he was making sure we were alone.

"North thinks that the two princesses are in our world." He said, almost whispering.

"What? Why?"

"After the fire was over, we searched for them, because they were the only princesses missing, and we didn't find them anywhere. We searched everywhere, and they simply disappeared." He said, scratching the back of his head.

I felt the fear over take on me again. This situation was getting even worse!

"North wants you to go to the reunion tonight." He said. "He needs to talk with you." Hiccup added. I was too much in shock to say anything, so I just nodded in response. Suddenly, Toothless jumped from nowhere in front of my house, making the ground tremble a bit.

"What? NO! No way, I don't want that dragon putting a single foot in my house." I said exasperated.

"Toothless, calm down buddy, what did I just tell you before?" Hiccup said almost yelling at his pet. Suddenly, the dragon sits on the ground, staring at us with his puppy eyes.

I just hope my mother won't come back at this moment. If she saw a dragon in front of our house…She could've had a heart attack! Hiccup turned toward me before saying:

"Anyways, I gotta go, the reunion starts in an hour, so…Don't be late!" He said as he ran toward his dragon, and riding him.

I hid the crown in my pocket as I wave goodbye at him.

**_After a while…_**

I finally arrived at the reunion in time! It took me several minutes explaining the two princesses that I had to leave them alone with my sister for some ours. They seemed frightened, and I understand them, but I had to go. North had something important to tell me, and as I'm a big fan of THE gang, it would be suspicious if I didn't come. I must say I'm a bit scared of what North wants to tell me. Anyways, whatever it is, I can't reveal where Elsa and Anna are.

As I entered the (house) where Shrek lives in that swamp, I could notice that there were less people than I thought would have. In fact, the only persons presents, were North, Shrek, Bunny, Astrid, Po and me. The fact that there were only a few people frightened me even more. They all stared at me as I entered, and sit on a chair near the window.

"FINALLY! Let's get this started, and quick!" Exclaimed Shrek, stressed as always.

"Okay then, let's get to the point." North said as he got up from his chair, staring at me seriously.

"Jack, did you, or not kidnapped one of the two princesses?" North asked with his serious tone.

"Nope." I said, trying to hide my nervousness.

"He's lying!" Astrid said angrily. "I swear, I saw him running with one of them in his arms, while the other was following him!" She said pointing at me, and almost yelling.

"Mate, this is serious, you have to tell us the truth." Bunny said as Astrid calmed herself down.

I must admit, I really HATE that girl!

"I swear, I didn't kidnap them! This must be a mistake!" I said, more frightened than ever.

" Are you sure?" Po asked from his seat.

" Yes!" I said exasperated.

"you dirty liar." Astrid whispered under her breath in front of me.

Then, everybody stayed in silence for a while, as if they were waiting me to say the truth. But I won't. I can't.

"Okay then…there is just one way to know if you're lying or not." North said.

"But North, he isn't ready for this yet!" Po said worried.

"I think he's more than ready for this." Bunny said as he got up.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"No Jack, YOU will do this…alone." North said in response as he pointed at me.

I gulped, fearing the worst.

* * *

**Tadah! Hope you enjoyed it! I finally finished the cover for this fanfic. It took me this entire week to do it, and sorry if it is not the best picture ever, but I did what I could. I'll edit it in some minutes, or hours...Anyway, there will probably be some Jelsa fluff in the nexts chapters! YAY! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter 22**

**Jack's POV**

We walked in silence through the forest surrounding the swamp. North was far ahead, while Bunny and Astrid were accompanying me. I must say that I was frightened. I was afraid of what they could make to me, and most of all, that they discover about Anna and Elsa in our world. If they do, the two princesses will suffer more than me, and I couldn't bear the burden of feeling guilty if that happens. Why did Astrid have to tell them about this? Seriously, that girl couldn't leave me alone for a second? If I manage to get out of this problem, I swear, Astrid will pay for it!

Mate, I think you should give me your staff. Bunny said behind me.

My grip tightened on my staff, as I stared at him.

-Why should I do this? I asked, sounding more frightened than I wanted.

-Because you're creating frost wherever you walk on, and it's pretty difficult to walk ! He said, helping Astrid who almost fell on the ice.

In fact, the ground was completely covered with frost. Wow, I must be really nervous to do such a thing unconsciously! I need to calm down, or they could find it suspicious…

Then I gave my staff to bunny, as we walked in complete silence again. I was mostly worried of leaving the two princesses alone with Emma. Sure, my mother would come back, but there are some days when she went home really late! I just hope they are fine. As we walked, I looked around, trying to recognise the place where we were going. The forest was really dark, and quiet. I mean REALLY quiet, normally, we can hear animal's sounds, or the wind on the trees, but this one was frighteningly quiet. The sky was even darker, and only a few stars were shining brightly above us.

Suddenly, we approached a hut, covered with grass, very well dissimulated under a tree. I never saw a place like this one, but we kept walking calmly toward it. When we reached it, Bunny stopped me by raising his furry paw in front of me, before he entered the hut slowly with my staff, leaving me alone with Astrid.

We stayed in silence, staring each other with hate. She crossed her arms on her chest, still staring at me, as I put my hands in my pockets silently, staring at her too.

-Why are doing this? She asked angrily, almost whispering.

Doing what? I asked with the same tone as her.

She rolled her eyes, before walking toward me with an angry stare.

Don't act like a stupid Jack! I know that these two hypocrites are hiding somewhere in our world…because of you! I know it because I saw it! She whispered, frustrated.

I only stared at her in silence, with an angry expression.

And I just can't understand why! She said, staring at the forest. Why are you protecting them? They are our enemies! You must have a reason for doing such a thing! She said, staring back in my eyes.

Suddenly, her question surprised me. I already knew that I'm helping them because I couldn't support the idea of them being tortured. But…there was something else that incited me helping them…helping her…Elsa. I couldn't believe this! Since the beginning I ignored when my heart starts racing, when I became even more nervous in front of her, and when I'm hypnotized by her beautiful eyes…I ignored all those signs, but now it was crystal clear….I'm falling in love for Elsa… my enemy….

Suddenly, the hut door opened, revealing North and Bunny. Astrid then, walked backward, as North called me waving his hand. I did as he told me, and entered the hut without hesitation, while Astrid and Bunny where waiting us outside. When the door closed, the dark filled the corridor where we were entering. I could feel the rocks under my feet, and the air was filled with humidity. I could hear the sound of drops falling on the hard ground of rocks, and the sound of North's steps. What was this place?

-Follow me Jack, we're almost there. North said as we walked.

We walked in silence for a while in this dark and wet corridor, when Suddenly, North stopped, and started touching the surface of the wall of rocks in front of us, as if he was searching a bottom, or something. Suddenly, he pushed one of the rocks, and the wall trembled a few times, before opening to let us pass. I had to close my eyes as the light of the other side invaded the darkness of this corridor. North then incited me to walk ahead. As I entered this place, I became speechless by its landscape.

It looked like a cavern, but as I saw the rests of some bricks lying on the ground, I could tell that this place was once a sort of house, or something.

The walls of the cave formed some kind of weird roof with a hole in the middle, which allows light to pass. Just below the hole, there was a large basin filled with a purple liquid. This basin was supported by a huge rock, surrounded by a natural garden of wild flowers. This place was beautiful!

Wow! Was all I could say. North chuckled at my reaction, and walked toward the basin.

He then, told me to follow him as he reached the strange basin. As I reached it, I looked inside of it, and saw that there were small leafs of papers inside the purple liquid. I was amazed by this place… Suddenly, I felt North's big hand settling on my shoulder.

-Jack…do you know why you're a DreamWorks character? He asked staring at me.

His question surprised me.

- Yeah, because I was created by it! I responded casually.

- Most people think this, but it is not completely true…You see Jack; each DreamWorks character has a part of him inside of us. He said pointing the light coming from hole above our heads. And it's that part of him inside us who determines our actions. He said.

I stared at him in confusion.

What do you mean? I asked. He stared at the hole before turning back at me and speaking.

I mean that you have a part of Him inside you, right there, he said pointing my heart. And that this part of him helps you take the hardest decisions in your life! He said smiling.

Wasn't that supposed to be my center? The fun? I asked.

In our movie's world yes, but in our real world, this is called your vitalision.

My what? I asked.

It's a mix of the words vital and decisions in Latin. He said casually.

He then stared at the basin, before telling me to do the same.

-Look Jack, each one of our actions is saved here, in this basin. He said, pointing at the little peaces of paper inside of the bizarre liquid.

I stared at it, amazed, and tried to put my hand inside of it, wanting to take one of the papers.

-NO! DON'T DO THAT! Yelled North beside me as I almost jumped backwards in surprise.

You CAN'T put your hands inside! This liquid cannot be touched by anyone! He said.

Then how am I going to pick one of the papers inside? I asked.

You never wonder what that man sitting on the moon is fishing? North responded by asking this question.

Then I realized it. During all that time, that man only fishes these papers inside the basin! That was…weird…

So what do I do? Do I have to yell at him or something? I asked again.

You only have to stay there, under the light of the moon, and then you'll see. He said. And Jack, I hope that you didn't do what Astrid told us. I really hope! North said sadly.

But North, can I ask you one last question? I asked.

Of course. He said.

Why do you hate Disney so much?

North seemed hesitant, before answering.

-Remember when I told you about the vitalision inside of us? Well…our creator doesn't like Disney, for a reason you're not allowed to know. And because of this, we hate them too! He answered calmly.

So why don't I hate them? I asked myself mentally.

-Okay now, enough talking, go ahead, I…I'll wait outside. North said.

He seemed a bit afraid of what could be written on my paper. And I must say that I was frightened too. If I gave the paper to them, they'll know about what I've done… I have no choice, I'm stuck! Suddenly, something appeared slowly from the hole, and started falling down till the basin. It was then I noticed that I was under the moon light, and that must've alerted the man on the moon about my presence.

The line of the man in moon's fishing rod reached the basin, and its hook disappeared inside the liquid. That's it, I'm doomed! Suddenly, the line stopped falling for a while, before going up, with a little piece of paper on the hook. Strangely, the paper was completely dry, despite the fact of him being inside a liquid.

I raised my hand slowly, and took the paper carefully from the hook, before the line went up again even faster. I stared at the paper, and noticed that it was completely blank. I decided to walk toward the door, and suddenly, I felt a heat coming from the paper. I looked at it once more, and noticed Elsa's name on it. My blood stopped circulating for a moment as I recognised her name. If I give this paper to North, she could get hurt!

Suddenly, North entered the cave. He had a worried look as he stared me. He came closer, and I couldn't move in shock, and afraid of his reaction if he read this paper.

He took it easily from my hands, I had any force to fight against what was about to happen. North then read it mentally, before staring at me with a concerned look. Oh God…He knows it now…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will come soon! Can't wait to write it! Anyways, gotta do my science homework now...:(**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's chapter 23 hope you enjoy :)**

**Jack's POV**

I felt my body trembling of fear of how North would react. He kept staring at me, before clearing his throat and say:

"Can you explain me this Jack?" He asked, as he showed me the piece of paper.

I stared at it and noticed something incredible, Elsa's name wasn't written on it anymore….but Anna's name instead. I froze as I read her name. I looked back at him, even more scared. He signed in frustration as I keep quiet.

"Jack you better explain this NOW!" North said with a scaring authoritarian tone.

"I…I have nothing to say about it. I'm sorry." I said a bit frustrated.

"Jack please." He said calming him down, "be honest. You can't betray your…"

"BUT I'M BEING HONEST! I yelled. WHY DON'T YOU GUYS BELIEVE IN ME? YOU RATHER BELIEVE IN THAT BLONDIE WHO WEARS SHARPY SKIRTS THAN IN ME?" I said with an angry, yet sadly tone.

North stared at me surprised by my reaction, before adding.

"We DO believe in you Jack, and I swear, I want to believe that you're innocent, but man in moon contradicts what you said." North said, raising the paper to me. "Now please, tell me what does this Anna have to do with you?" He asked, staring deeply in my eyes.

I didn't know what to say… If I talk about Anna, they could find out about her and Elsa in my house, and we could get in serious trouble. I tightened my fists (my nervous tic) as I heard the familiar crackling sound of frosts under my feet. Sure I didn't have my staff, but that doesn't mean that my powers can't show up sometimes, depending of my humour. I gulped hardly, before saying:

" I already told you, that I have NOTHING to say about it!" I said, avoiding North's gaze.

I could feel his disapproval stare on me, as he signed frustrated. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get out of here before I say something I shouldn't and put Elsa and Anna's life in danger.

"Jack! Where are you going?" North asked as I walked toward the exit of this strange place.

"I'm going home! And if you don't believe me about this, just ask man in moon, if it reassures you!" I said with an angry tone. I felt bad talking with North this way, he was like a father for me, and he and Hiccup are the only ones who help me in rough times. But this time, none of them could help me. For the first time, since I became a guardian, I felt very, VERY lonely.

"Fine." North said with the same tone, with a hint of sadness. "If you wanna do things in the hard way, than it's gonna BE in the hard way."

As he said these words, I froze, before turning toward him, with a questioning look.

"What?" I asked.

"As you don't want to cooperate, we will keep your staff with us." He said. "You won't be allowed to use your powers until you talk!" He said, even angrier than before, but his eyes demonstrated regret and pity.

I couldn't believe it; they can't do this with me! I'm Jack Frost, the winter spirit! How am I going to keep up my reputation without my powers? This wasn't fair. TOTALLY not fair.

"What? No, no you can't do this with me!" I said.

North came closer, and put his large hand on my shoulder.

"I have to, if you don't answer me Jack. Right now, you're considered as a suspect for entering enemies in our world. You're suspect of betraying your own creator! This is serious! Look, I can help you, if you tell me the truth. I won't hurt you, believe me." He said staring deeply in my eyes.

He then gave me that paternal look, meaning that he was completely serious, and that he would never hurt me. That's it, I couldn't take it any longer, I really wanted to tell the truth to North, and if I didn't, I think I would become crazy! But as I was about to talk, Bunny entered the cave, and stared at us smiling brightly. North signed as he entered.

"Bunny, can't you see we're in…."

"North! We find her! The…The princess we found her!"

North widened his eyes, as I felt my heart almost stop beating.

"Witch one?" North asked.

"The youngest one, but we couldn't find the oldest one." Bunny said. "C'mon what you're waiting for?" He said, inviting us to follow him.

And with this, Bunny jumped out the cave. North stared at me again, before adding:

"We still didn't finish this conversation yet Jack. But we'll finish it another time. And we'll keep your staff with us." He said as he left. I couldn't think straight anymore, How did they find her? Who find her? I asked myself mentally. What about Elsa? Is she okay? Oh gods, what have I done to deserve this!

I ran toward the exit, and found the others who were talking feverishly with each other, probably still waiting for me. Once I approached them, Bunny told us to run toward Shrek's city (the nearest one of here).

_Once we reached the city._

There was a crowd surrounding the principal street of the city. North and Bunny tried to walk through the crowd, as Astrid and I followed them. As we reached the front, a carriage with barred windows resembling those of the prison approached. I knew this carriage, we only use it when, someone was going to jail, or worse executed!

" Finally! I knew we would find those stupid princesses!" Astrid exclaimed joyfully beside me. I was scared of what they do to her, I hope she's fine.

I could notice Anna's hands holding the rungs tightly, and her cries could be more and more noticeable as the carriage approached. I could feel her desperation of getting out of there. When the vehicle arrived in front of us, the crowd started yelling, and shouting, some even started throwing rocks or perished fruits at the carriage. It was horrible. Even Astrid and Bunny started yelling horrible things to her, while North had a little smile on his face.

I had to do something, but at the same time, I couldn't. I didn't have my staff, to defend myself, and I couldn't fight against all those people around! It would be suicide! Anna cried in pain, and started crying while the carriage kept moving forward. I felt a huge anger appear inside me, as I stared at all those people maltreat someone as innocent and caring as Anna.

This scene was too much for me to handle. As Anna's cries intensified, I tried to get out of here, and when I reached the end of the crowd, I ran. I ran toward my city, I had to find Elsa. I was afraid of the thought of her being hurt, or worse… After I find her, I will manage a way to save Anna, and the others from this hell. That's it, the inevitable happened, I've just declared war against my own world.

**Elsa's POV **

It was dark, it was cold, and I was REALLY scared. I don't know for how much time I ran, I was completely lost. This forest surely was huge! When Jack left, Anna, Emma and I were alone in the house, and that's when they entered, invading the house, searching for Anna and I. I could hear their cries, as they entered the house. I didn't know how they find us, but the first thought I've got was to hide in the forest. When it happened, I was in the kitchen with Emma, while Anna was in the bedroom. The only thing I remember was yelling to Anna to run into the forest, so we could have a chance to escape, and Anna running for her life in the woods. I tried to reach her, but she was already far ahead.

I was crying, and really frightened. I was feeling guilty too, if only I could use my powers, we wouldn't be in this situation! But the only thing I could do was making little snowflakes and frosts, really, I had any chance against them…Emma was still with me, holding my hand tightly. She seemed as frightened as me.

We were walking in silence through the forest, hoping to find an exit, but it seemed impossible. My vision was a blur because of my tears forming on the corner of my eye. I couldn't cry, not now, not in front of a child who was even more scared than me. It would only make things worse.

We needed help, I didn't care if it was someone from this world who hates me, at least Emma would be safe, and that's the most important now. I must say what scared me the most was the fact that I lost Anna. If something happened with her, I would never forgive myself!

I have to find her as quick as possible. Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone walking toward us. I instantly stopped myself and Emma, trying to hear the sound. Whoever was there, it was coming closer and closer each second, and my heart was now racing like hell! And as I was about to panic even more, the person appeared, then I recognized it, it was him!

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO ANNA! I felt really bad while writing this part, really...But I had to...Anyways, sorry for this late update, but I have many works to do for school... OH! BTW, I ALREADY HAVE 100 REVIEWS! YEEES!( gets up and make the happy dance!) Thank you guys for supporting me, I really appreciate it! I never thought that you would like this story...I had the idea of this story while playing with my little sister. ( She's the one who helped me the most for writing it). I would also like to thank my friends who are reading and helping me , and a big thank you for all those who helps me correcting my grammars errors... And most of all, I would like to thank ALL OF YOU, without you, this story would never come that far. Anyways, enough of blah blah blah... I can't wait to write next chapter. You guys are WESOME! KEEP REVIEWING! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's chapter 24 hope you enjoy:)  
**

**Elsa's POV**"

I tried to hide Emma behind me as the person walked toward us. He was using the same black suit as Jack when he saved us. As he walked, his green eyes never quit mines. I would never forget that eyes… they were the same of the guard who followed me in the castle. He was here again, but this time, he was alone, there was only him and me.

Suddenly, I felt the ground freezing under mine and Emma's feet, as the stranger came closer. I could feel Emma's little hands tightening on my hand, her breaths were heavy, and her eyes were widened of fear. No, I wouldn't let this psychopath hurt her, NEVER!

"You can't escape princess, you're doomed, and you and the others Disney characters will finally get what you REALLY deserve!" He said, with a scaring tone. He then stopped walking, and froze for a few second as he stared behind me, where Emma was.

"Emma?" He asked in disbelief.

She then stared at him, with watery eyes, and hid behind me right away.

"Release her, you monster!" He yelled at me. He seemed very angry, but I wouldn't let him touch her.

"Don't you DARE talk to me with that tone!" I yelled back, with my queenly tone. Suddenly, some snowflakes started falling above our heads, and I must say that he seemed surprised. He stared back at me.

"I don't receive orders from my enemies!" He answered back, as he walked even faster toward me, and taking my arm tightly. I screamed in pain, and Emma yelled as he took Emma' arm, and pushed her toward him, before turning back at me, and throwing me on the ground like the last time.

That's it; I could feel the anger filling my every vein, and my powers circulating at a powerful force through my body. He approached me, with a rope, as he holds Emma behind him. The poor child was crying and my heart couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind threw the men backwards, with Emma.

I took this moment as an opportunity to get up, and run toward Emma, who was lying on the ground, and fortunately, she seemed okay. Suddenly, I heard the stranger coming closer, and as I turned quickly to face him, a huge block of ice with sharp edges appeared in front of him. He seemed surprised, and stared at me again with more anger. Then, I felt my powers circulating uncontrollably inside me, as the bloc of ice started moving toward him, and he walked backward. Suddenly, he found himself trapped between a tree and the bloc who kept moving toward him, almost crushing him.

I know, I should stop, but I couldn't. He should pay for all he did to me, to my sister and to Emma. My anger was uncontrollable, and my powers went more powerful at each shiver of anger on my body. I must say that those pills didn't had any effect on me now. I was so angry that my vision became a blur, as I kept crushing him against that tree with my ice powers. I could feel Emma's little hands on my dress, as she cried incomprehensible cries. The men then almost cried in fear as one of the sharp edges was pressing against his skin, but I didn't care. This situation reminded me of that moment, in my ice castle, when those guards tried to kill me, yeah…it was the same feeling.

As the men's cries intensified, it seemed that I heard someone else's voice crying for me to stop, but I didn't listened, this stranger had to pay for his actions. Suddenly, I felt strong hands holding me by my shoulders, and pushing me backwards. That movement just intensified my anger, but as I walked backwards, I recognized the other person's eyes. They were blue, the most beautiful blue eyes I've never seen in my entire life…I recognized him. It was Jack. He kept saying incomprehensible words at me, but I couldn't listen, my vision was a blur and I barely could hear what he was saying.

He then released me, and ran toward the strange men who almost died between the bloc of ice and that tree. I felt my powers calming themselves down, and my anger disappearing at each breath I took. Emma was following Jack, who was trying to save the stranger. I looked back at my hands, and that's when I realised what I've almost did. If Jack didn't come, I could've killed that man, in front of a child! My greatest fear appeared again, for the first time after that incident in Arendelle, I realized that I still was a monster.

**Jack's POV**

"Hiccup! Please say something!" I yelled. He was really trapped between the bloc of ice created by Elsa and that tree. Suddenly, I noticed a thin trace of blood on his right arm, where the sharply edge of the ice pierced his skin. Oh Gods! His eyes were closed, and his features expressed a painful expression.

I looked back at Elsa. She was still standing there, staring at her hands, with a look of horror. Emma was beside me crying, and scared. I looked back at Hiccup and tried to remove the ice, but I couldn't, it was HUGE, and it was pretty well lashed on the ground.

"Elsa, you have to remove this bloc of ice!" I said, with a trembling vice.

She stared suddenly at me with a worried look, holding her hands tightly on her chest.

"I…I don't know if I can." She said weakly.

I got up and walked toward her, before taking softly one of her hands.

"Elsa please, you HAVE to try!" I said

"CAN'T YOU SEE? I ALMOST KILLED HIM!" She yelled, while crying.

"I KNOW!" I yelled back. "I know…"I said calming myself down." But you're the only one who can help him." I added.

"Why don't you use your powers?" She asked between some sobs.

"I can't!I don't have my staff. Elsa please, if you don't remove this bloc of ice, HE WILL DIE!" I yelled desperate.

She cried even more this time, before walking toward my friend who was unconscious. She moved her hands in front of her, before closing her eyes, concentrating. Suddenly, I felt someone tugging my shirt. I looked at it and saw Emma, with a scared look on her eyes.

"Jack! This guy tried to hurt Elsa! BUT… but I don't want him to die! Is he going to be alright?" She asked whispering.

I kneeled down at her height, before saying:

"Don't worry, he will be alright." She still looked worried hearing this, and then I added: "I promise!" She seemed calmer after hearing this, and I smiled at her, trying to don't worry her anymore.

Suddenly, I heard a cry of pain coming from Elsa behind me, and I looked at her. Her eyes were tightly closed, and she still had her hands in front of her. Suddenly, I noticed a crack sound coming from the block of ice, as Elsa grinned even more. After this, the block cracked in pieces, as Elsa almost lost her balance. I ran toward her, preventing her to fall, before taking away the pieces of ice from Hiccup, as his body fell on me.

I then, tried to put him carefully on the ground, as Emma ran toward Elsa. I noticed that Hiccup's chest was rising up, before lowering, demonstrating that he was still breathing. Good, that's a good sign! His arm was hurt, and his black shirt was a bit dirt with blood. He was still wearing his mask on. I stared back at Elsa, and she seemed very worried and concerned about Hiccup's state. At least, she didn't kill him! I didn't know that her powers could be…so…so…mortal!

_After a while, in the forest._

We were still in the forest, as the sun was rising slowly, chasing away the darkness of this horrible night. Hiccup still was unconscious, and Emma was sleeping in my arms, as Elsa was sitting a bit away from us. Since we saved Hiccup, Elsa kept quiet, and holding her hands tightly against her chest. We couldn't come back in my house, at least not now, the persons who entered there searching for Anna and Elsa could still be there. Emma told me what they did to them, and how scared she was when Hiccup came, trying to hurt Elsa.

I stared at my sibling, sleeping peacefully in my arms, I felt so guilty, for her. She's only a kid! She wasn't supposed to see things so horrible like those she just saw! I feel really bad for this, I'm the guardian of the childhood! C'mon, I should be capable of protecting my own sister! What kind of guardian am I?

I stared back at Elsa, she kept staring at somewhere in the woods, with her hands tightly on her chest. She must be terrified. I decided then to sit beside her, and try to talk with her. She really needs company in this rough time! I tried to lay my sibling softly on the ground, before walking toward Elsa. She stared at me, with a worried look as I sit beside her.

We stayed quiet for a moment, avoiding each other's gaze.

"So…Hem…wanna talk about it?" I asked softly.

She simply shook her head slowly, still avoiding my eyes. I signed before adding.

"At least now I know that I would't be your enemy!"

She smiled a bit. She was beautiful, despite all the pain she must be feeling.

"But you are my enemy." She whispered softly, before staring deeply in my eyes. Then I felt my heart racing again against my chest.

"Why? You don't trust me?" I asked smiling at her.

She kept quiet, as she stared back at the woods.

"Of course I trust you, but our companies would never accept our…friendship." She added.

I nodded slowly, and stared at the woods like her.

"You know what? You're really different from what I've thought about Disney princesses." I said smiling.

She chuckled a bit before turning toward me again.

"And what did you thought about us?" She asked softly.

I shrugged, and stared deeply in her eyes.

"Nothing that has to do with you. "I answered.

She smiled brightly, and that's when I noticed how close we were from each other.

She kept staring in my eyes, and I could heart her heart beating as fast as mine, and that's when I lost control of my moves, I took her beautiful face in my hands, pulling her closer. She didn't objected, as she closed her eyes and then...I kissed her softly on her cold, yet soft lips.

* * *

**TAH DAH DAAAAAHH... THEIR FIRST KISS! FINALLY! I bet you didn't see this one coming HA! Anyways, I didn't have school today so, I decided to post this chapter! hope you enjoy :) remember to leave comments!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's chapter 25**

**Elsa's POV**

I felt like my head was about to explode, and my heart was beating at an incredible speed. Never in my whole life, had a man kissed me this way! His lips were ice cold, but they were capable of warming my whole being. I may be exaggerating, but hey! I've grown up locked in my room, away from every human contact, my parents were afraid of touching, and even approaching me! The thought of being near a man other than my father, and KISSING him on the lips was something unthinkable! I must say I wasn't prepared for this, but I couldn't deny the fact that I liked it. No, I LOVED it!

His hands were caressing tenderly my cheek, as our kiss prolonged. I knew that what I felt for Jack was more than… a friendship, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way, but now I'm certain, there is no doubt about it. But, I know this would never work, I mean, we may have many things alike, but at the same time, we are TOTALLY different! I'm from Disney, and he's from DreamWorks! We shouldn't be doing this; it will only worsen things even more! In either ways, we would only hurt ourselves. Suddenly; I broke the kiss and got up quickly, before he had the time to complain.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, with a trembling voice. I hate when I sound like this, I look weaker with this tone.

He then got up following me. I didn't want to stare in his eyes; it would make this situation even worse!

"What? You didn't like it?" He asked. I could feel the smirk forming on his features.

I stayed quiet, I didn't want to answer his question, and it would only make things worse.

He then, walked in front of me, and I stared at him.

"C'mon Elsa, if there's something wrong, you should tell me." He said looking deeply in my eyes.

" It's just that…I…I never kissed someone like that before…"I said almost whispering.

Jack then chuckled a bit, before approaching me again.

"You know what?" He said. "I just found out that that rumour about Disney princesses being good kissers is true!" He said smiling. I could feel my cheeks blushing hard. He surely isn't making things easy…

Suddenly, I heard the sound of something BIG walking toward us. Jack's smirk was replaced now by a worried look, as he stared around us. Whatever it was, I could use my powers to protect us, but still…I'm not sure I want to use them again so soon, after what happened to that man I almost killed that night. The thing was approaching rapidly us, and I could feel the fear over take on me again. Jack seemed nervous too.

Suddenly, a huge black dragon appeared from behind the shrubs. I screamed in surprise as he came, the dragon then roared as I screamed. I was REALLY scared by its sudden appearance, but Jack seemed less scared than I. He even ran toward it, trying to calm down the beast. The dragon kept staring at me with his deep green eyes, before looking at Jack who tried to calm him down.

"Toothless! Calm down, its okay bud." Jack said as the dragon groaned staring back at me.

I kept staring at them, and suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my right arm. I turned and noticed Emma who was beside me, staring at the dragon, amazed by it.

"WOW!" Emma said. Can I touch it? She asked.

The dragon stared at her, and walked toward us, sniffing loudly. Jack tried to stop the beast, but it was stronger and BIGGER than him. I walked backwards, more scared than before, as he reached us. He started sniffing Emma, before she tried to put her little hand on his nose, but the beast deviated it quickly. He then stared at me deeply. He jumped toward me, witch made me cry in fear, but my cries didn't bother him.

Jack ran toward us, as the dragon sniffed me, and growled at me.

He then approached his huge mouth, ready to bite me, and I closed my eyes. But then, he only licked my cheek, before licking all over my face again and again, like a dog.

"Ah!" I screamed. Before I knew it, the dragon pushed me to the ground, still licking me. Jack then, arrived and scratched his neck. Suddenly, the dragon's eyes widened, before his body falls off on me.

Jack then helped me to get up from under the dragon.

"It seems he likes you…a LOT!" Jack said, laughing at me. My face was completely wet, my hair was a bit wet too, and my dress was completely dirt. That's why I HATE pets!

Emma was laughing too, as I tried to clean my dress skirt with my hands.

"That's because you're a Disney princess! The beasts always love Disney princesses!" Emma said laughing, as Jack laughed even harder after hearing this. "_Yeah right…"_ I thought.

I stared back at the dragon, and saw that he was awaking. I looked back at Jack, before adding.

"How did you do that?" I said, pointing at the dragon.

"Oh, nothing than scratching his neck. It's the most sensitive part of their body."He said, holding his laughs. I then used my powers to fix my dress. I was so happy to be able to use my powers again, I really missed them! Emma stared at me, amazed by my magic. She kind of remembered me Anna when we were kids….OH NO! ANNA!

Jack stared at me, as if he noticed my sudden worry.

"What is it Elsa?" Jack asked concerned.

I remembered when I yelled at her to run into the forest, so we could reach each other after, but I still didn't find her! She must be lost, scared, or worse! Oh Gods! How could I forget this! I was so scared when I was alone in the woods with Emma, that I didn't even thought about it.I feel horrible.

"Jack we have to find Anna! I told her to hide in this forest, but I couldn't find her anywhere!" I said in desperation.

He only stared at me, with a kind of apologist look as a response.

"Elsa, I'm sorry to tell you this but…." He seemed hesitant. "Your sister is….she's not in this forest."

What? How did he know this?

"How's that? What do you mean?" I asked, more worried.

As he was about to talk, someone cut him of.

"She's where she's supposed to be." I turned around, and noticed the man I almost killed who was trying to sit painfully. The dragon (who was fully awake now) ran toward him joyfully, before licking him on the face, just like he did to me before.

"Elsa, hem…this is Hiccup, my friend, Hiccup this is…"Jack said, before being cut off by me.

"Where is my sister?" I asked, almost crying in desperation.

Hiccup then, got up (with Toothless help of course) before staring at me with hate.

"I don't receive orders from my enemies, remember?" He said, witch only make me even angrier.

"Elsa, let me talk to you." Jack said beside me, but I barely heard him. The angriness, growing even more.

"If you don't tell me now I swear THAT I'M GONNA…." I yelled, but jack hold me back, from hurting his friend.

"Elsa please, stop this! It won't arrange anything!" Jack said softly, staring deeply in my eyes. As I stared at his beautiful blue eyes, I felt myself calming down. He smiled at me, encouraging me to stop this powerful anger inside me. I took a deep breath before staring back at Hiccup. He was staring at us, with widened eyes, as if he understood the most oblivious thing on earth.

"Jack… you…her…YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE?!" He yelled. He seemed disappointed somehow with Jack.

"Hiccup, this is not what you think…" Jack said, trying to calm this situation down.

"I must've known…but…Jack, they're MONSTERS! Why are you…"Suddenly Jack cut him off.

"SHE'S NOT MONSTERS!" Jack yelled, with anger.

The two friends stared at each other in silence. None of them dared to speak to each other. It was at that moment that I understood how Jack must've been suffering of fearing being rejected because of his acts. I knew that somehow, after this ends, he would pay for it. And I couldn't bear this…It would be too much for me to handle.

"Please, tell me…where my sister is!" I said, softly. Hiccup stared at me, as Jack looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"She's….She's in Shrek's city." He said, nervously. It was like he was committing a crime (witch in a certain way was).

"Yes but where exactly?" Jack asked.

Hiccup stared at him. He still seemed shocked by Jack helping me.

"Jack, I don't think you should involve yourself in this." Hiccup said staring at his friend.

"Hic, I told you, she's not what you think she is!" Jack said approaching Hiccup.

Hiccup stared at both of us, worried.

"Hiccup, be nice with her! C'mon, she's a DISNEY princess!" Emma exclaimed from behind me.

Jack chuckled a bit, so did Hiccup.

"You know, you should listen her." Jack added.

"CERTAINLY NOT! Are you mad? I'm not a trouble maker like you Frost!" Hiccup said, with a serious tone on his voice.

"I'm not asking you to join us, just to help us. Nobody has to know about this!" Jack added as a matter of fact. "And please, stop calling me Frost, I hate it!" He said smirking.

Hiccup kept staring at Jack, as if he was thinking of what he should do. He then signed before releasing Toothless (who was preventing him to fall), and staring at Jack. I noticed that he was avoiding my gaze, as if he was committing a crime for only staring into his enemy's eyes. This sign showed me that even if he accepts helping us, he still won't like me. But I didn't care; after all, he hasn't been nicer to me since I know him!

"Fine, but I will only help you this time. If I see her again, I swear, I won't have pity on her! Nor on you." He warned as Jack's smile faded a bit.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"You totally know what this means Jack. I didn't know you were capable of betraying your own world. I just hope you'll turn out fine after this ends…my friend."

I could notice Jack's disappointment of hearing this. He must be suffering so much…

I put a hand on his shoulder, under the disapproval gaze his friend was giving on us, but I didn't care.

"You must tell us where Anna is now." I said softly. I could feel that Jack didn't have the strength to talk, after his best friend told him, and I understand him. The worst of all is that I know this is my entire fault. If I didn't take that pill in the castle, I could use my powers to defend Anna, and maybe our castle, and Jack would never have took us to his world, and risking his own life for us.

"She's with the other characters, in the dungeon of Far Far Away's castle." He said, with sadness. He must be as sad as Jack, but I could see in his eyes that he was still angry against me. He must've been thinking that I'm the cause of his best's friend problems, and I must say that he's right. I could do nothing, but accept his hate against me. I deserve it.

After this, Hiccup climbed on Toothless painfully, before staring back at Jack, who still was quiet because of his friend's words.

"By the way Jack, your mother is in Berk city, we decided to close you city, to search the missing princess, so if I were you, I would move to another city cause this one isn't secure! And don't worry, I won't tell anybody about you here. Only if I'm forced to do so." He said staring at me. He then flew away on his dragon, leaving Jack, Emma, and I, alone in this world where we were considered as criminals.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Now you can see that things are just getting worse for our two heros! BTW, I was thinking of writting a sequel to this story cause...Well, there is so much to be written, and my story isn't** **even** **near the end! Anyways, I'm just warning you now, just to prepare yourselves. And maybe I will update a bit longer this time, cause I have A LOT of works to do for school. Just gimme 3 or 4 days, and I'll post it as soon as I can!**

**Remember to leave some comments! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's Chapter 26**

**Elsa's POV**

"NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY SISTER!" I yelled as Jack signed in frustration.

After Hiccup left, Jack thought it would be better if he send me back to my world. But as I said, I won't abandon my sister. NEVER!

"Elsa, we don't have the choice! I would never be able to protect you without my powers!" He said worried.

"But I have mine! I could use them!"

"Yeah right, you don't even know how to use them properly!" He said angrily. I never saw him like this. Of course, I barely know him, but I know enough about him to tell that he's not the kind of person who gets angry and mean to other people.

"You could try to trust me!"

He then stared at me silently.

"Elsa, how many times did you used your powers to save people?" He asked, with a hurtful tone. In fact…I never used them to save people…only to put them in trouble. But this time it was different! I had Jack, he could teach me.

"Why don't you teach me how to use them?" I asked with the same tone as him.

He stared at me in disbelieve.

"Are you serious?" He asked with widened eyes.

"Why not?" I asked, crossing my arms on my chest.

He stayed quiet for a moment, as if he was trying to think. Emma then came toward me, staring at her brother.

"Elsa, I…I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Your powers may be powerful, but you still can't controll them. If you get hurt I…"He was cut off by Emma beside me.

"Ooohhh! You DO care!" She said playfully behind me.

Jack only stared at her with a "you'll pay for this" look on his features. He stared back at me and I could've sworn that he was blushing.

"This is a bad idea. We don't even have a place to practice! We are considered as criminals here, remember?" He said. I must admit that he got a point.

"But…"I started saying before he cut me off.

"NO! I'll take you to your world, and that's IT!" He said seriously. He then took my hand and started walking in the woods, pushing me by force as Emma followed us in silence.

"I CAN'T LEAVE MY SISTER HERE!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that that rat with oversized ears who rules your world will send some guards to rescue them."

"He's not a rat! He's a mouse!" I said exasperated. "And why are you treating me like this? It is not my fault if all this happened!" I said. Suddenly, he stopped and turned back toward me. But as he was about to talk, he hesitate, before signing and walking again.

"I'm doing this for your good Elsa." He said in response.

"OH REALLY! you're such a stupid! I said angrily.

That was it. He stopped and released my hand, before staring at me deeply in my eyes.

''STUPID?! Excuse me, but I SAVED YOU AND YOUR SISTER FROM A CERTAIN DEATH SITUATION, AND YOU CALL ME A STUPID?" He yelled frustrated. I was surprised by his reaction. He never yelled at me like this before.

He then takes some gulps of air to calm him down, before staring at me again.

"You know what? You're right. It was stupid to save you, to bring you here and even to kiss…." He stopped, staring at Emma who was listening his every word. "This was COMPLETELY stupid!" He finished.

"So if it was SO stupid for you to rescue us, why did you do that?" I asked, already knowing the reason, but I wanted him to say it. I wanted to hear these words from his lips. He stared at me, then at Emma who was just beside me.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Let's go." He said coldly. I felt like my heart was broken in pieces at his tone. We just had our first kiss, and already, we're yelling at each other. What was I thinking? This would never have worked! Maybe I was too naïve to understand. I should've known that two ice hearts couldn't get along.

"No. I'm going to save my sister, with, or without you." I said coldly.

He stared at me again, surprised by my response. He seemed worried, but then, a look of anger appeared on his handsome face.

"Fine! If you want to die, it's not my problem! I already have many others to fix." He said, before walking away, holding his little sister's hand.

I couldn't believe it! He was leaving me. The last thing I saw of him was when he disappeared in between the trees, and the worried look in those brown eyes of Emma staring at me. I was now just as I'm supposed and always should be: lonely.

**Jack's POV**

I shouldn't talk to her like that. But I couldn't contain my feelings anymore. I mean, I was so angry and sad for loosening my best friend, and the others who were a kind of family for me. When Hiccup went away on Toothless, I felt that same horrible feeling I felt, when I was alone, and invisible. I also felt scared. I was scared of getting more people in trouble because of me.

Principally Emma, who is only a child. She has nothing to do with all of this! I felt scared for Elsa too. I was afraid that she gets hurt again, I couldn't forget that look on Anna's face, when she was into that carriage while the people was throwing rocks on her. I didn't want Elsa to live that. I would never forgive myself if such a thing happened. My mind was confused, I couldn't think straight anymore, I was scared, angry, sad, confused, and in love, all in the same time. Why can't things be easier? Why my life does needs to be so complicated?

"Jack, we can't leave Elsa alone." Emma said staring at me. I stared at her. I couldn't say anything.

"Why are you angry with her?" She asked.

" you can't understand this Emma." I said.

She then released her little hand from mine, before walking in front of me, making me stop and stare in her brown eyes. Sometimes, I must say, she can get a bit insupportable. She crossed her arms on her chest, still staring at me.

"What?" I asked, a bit frustrated.

"You're angry because you're afraid she doesn't like you?" She asked.

"Wha…"I was suddenly cut off by her.

"NO! YOU SHUT UP, and I talk. I I didn't tell you this before because Elsa asked me to, but now, You have to know it". She said, with the most serious tone she have.

"She really likes you Jack, I SAW IT! I HEARD IT! and I know she's in love for you. I know it because I know when someone falls in love, and SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! She said, pointing at me. She then smiled at me. And I know that you're in love for her too. She said. I saw when you kissed her, ON THE LIPS! OMG, I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU KISSED A GIRL ON THE LIPS!"

Sometimes, I really think that it would be better if I had a brother than a sister….

"Emma, please…"I was again cut off by her.

"SHHHH! I TALK, YOU STAY QUIET!" she yelled. "Anyways, I really think you shouldn't leave her just like that! This is RUDE and UNFAIR!" She yelled.

"And who said I would abandon her?" I said smirking at her. She then had a confused look on her face, quickly being replaced by a smirk (who BTW looked just like mine).

"O.M.G! THIS IS SOO ROMANTIC!" She yelled excited.

"Emma stop it please. I think Anna has a bad influence on you!" I said, staring seriously at her. She then smiled softly at me.

"I will take you to mom first, and then I'll find Elsa. There happy?" I said.

"Nope. I want to come with you." She said, making her puppy eyes.

"Not in a hundred years! You'll be safer with mom watching over you." I said.

_After a while, in Berk's city._

During all the way till here, Emma was pouting, she wanted so badly to come with me, but I refused, and now she refuses to talk with her old stupid mean brother. But it was fine by me, the less she talks, the better it would be. When we arrived near the city entrance, I stopped, before taking her by her arm.

"You can go by your own now, mom is somewhere in there." I said pointing at the city. She stared at me, before turning at me. With a worried look.

"Why aren't you coming?" She asked almost whispering.

I didn't want to scare her too much; I couldn't tell her that I was considered as a criminal here.

"I can't go now, I have to find Elsa, remember? Oh and by the way, don't tell anyone about Elsa, or Anna okay? If someone asks you something about it, DENY IT! Tell mom to do the same thing okay?" I asked, staring at her widened brown eyes. She seemed worried.

"You're sounding like you won't come back!" She said, with a trembling voice. In fact, she still is a bit traumatized by that accident in that pound, where I died. She even had nightmares about it sometimes, and she's constantly worried when I'm out for so long. She's always scared that one day I would never come back, like when I sunk in that pound.

I signed, and put one of my hands on her shoulder, and stared deeply in her eyes.

"What did I say to you? I would NEVER leave you and mom again, and don't worry! I'm your…"I was cut of by her.

"Your invincible brother…I know." She signed. I smiled at her, and then she quickly put her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly against her. I could feel that she was about to cry.

"Emma, its alright! I'll turn out fine! I promise, I'll bring you a surprise when I come back." I said, trying to prevent her cries. She then released me, with widened and watered eyes.

"REALLY?!" She asked. I knew it, she LOVES surprises, what children don't?

"I promised remember? Just don't worry too much about me." I said smiling softly at her. She smiled back, before hugging me again. After some seconds, I released her, and told her to find our mom. She nodded and ran toward the entrance. She took her identity card ( yes, even children haves one) and slipped it on the machine, before staring back at me one last time, and entering the city excitedly.

I got up quickly and ran toward Shrek's city, because Elsa is surely there. It was pretty difficult to cross all the cities on the way, without being caught. When I finally arrived, I climbed the wall that was surrounding the city (because I couldn't use my card, or they would find out where I was). When I reached the other side, what I saw surprised me at no point. Everything was frozen. COMPLETELY frozen.

**Sorry for this late update, but I as I said, I had many things to do for school, and BTW, sorry if this chapter isn't THAT interesting, but my brain was in overload mode these lasts days, and my inspiration wasn't THAT good... And don't worry, next chapter will be better, I promise! OH! And Sunseth , I promise I won't abandon my story, so don't worry! Anyways, hope you like it... :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's chapter 27. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Elsa's POV**

The sun was already shining brightly on the sky. It took me a while to find where that Shrek city was, but fortunately, I understood quit rapidly how the cities were disposed in this world, so it make it more easy for me to find my way.

While I was alone, I thought about all the events that happened with me since I came in this world. My life completely changed in a space of only 3 days! I thought about how Jack was kind with us, how he protected Anna, his family and I against his own world! Surely, he's the bravest man I ever had the displeasure to meet.

I was so angry by the way he treated me. But I couldn't blame him, I must admit that maybe I was a bit rude with him. After all he passed because of us, the pressure, and the pain he must felt when his best friend abandoned him. Now that I revalue all that I said to him, I felt a bit angry against myself. He didn't deserve that. But he didn't cooperate neither. He simply didn't want to listen what I had to say, as if he didn't trusted me completely.

I felt so lonely after these thoughts; I lost the only person who possibly has the power to thaw my frozen heart, and all this by my fault. All I wanted know was to join him and apologize myself, but I couldn't. Sure, I shouldn't talk to him like that, but he didn't helped neither! I still was a bit angry against him, just a little.

When I arrived, I looked around to see if there was a way in, but then I remembered that I didn't have to hide anymore, I regained my powers, I could use them to defend myself. Nothing and no one could stop me now. I threw a shot of ice on the gate, which froze it instantly. The person who was guarding the place seemed very confused at first, but as I arrived, I simply froze him without any regrets. These people would pay for all that happened.

Right now, my sister was in danger, and I had to save her. I entered the worlds without difficulty and looked around. Nobody was outside now. They surely are still sleeping, . Good, nobody to disturb me. I walked without fear through the streets, toward the castle Hiccup talked about.

Suddenly, some snowflakes started falling above me, but I didn't care. The temperature was falling considerably, and frost was covering all the places where I was walking. At this exact moment I felt powerful, invincible, and happy. Finally, I was using my powers to save someone that cares to me. "Don't worry Anna, I'm coming." I thought.

**Jack's POV**

As I walked through the city, I admired Elsa's style of ice powers. Her patterns were symmetrical, and somewhat scaring. The houses were covered of frosts, the streets were under a large layer of ice, and I even saw some people frozen like statues of horror on the way. I surely underestimated her powers! What should I tell her when I find her? She must be very angry against me. But she didn't help the situation neither! I mean, she must've tried to understand me. It's like she couldn't trust me, like if she's afraid of trusting me.

As I walked, I watched with fear at the faces of the peoples frozen on the way. Their faces all have the same expression of horror and fear on their faces. I felt a shiver through my body as I saw them. I didn't know Elsa was capable of such a thing! Suddenly, some snowflake started falling above me, and that's when I noticed that I was a bit scared. I mean, I didn't have my staff to defend me… not that Elsa would attack me or something, but…Well…I don't think she would hurt me…right?

Suddenly, I heard an explosion coming from the central street of the city. I concluded that maybe she was there, so I accelerated my speed, desperate to find her. I turned on the first street ahead me, but I noticed that it was a bad idea, when I reached the end. There was a huge wall, preventing me to reach the other side. I heard another explosion coming from the other side, and that's when I noticed that I didn't had the time to come back. I had to cross this wall, one way or another!

I looked around, but there was nothing. Nothing but Ice and snow. Ugh! If only I had my staff…Suddenly, I stared at the houses surrounding me, and noticed that one in particular had a roof that was more lowered than the others, and it's height reached perfectly the top of this wall. I quickly, tried to make a support of snow, than I climbed on, before trying to reach the edge of the roof. After many tries, I finally find a grip on the edge, before climbing on hardly. I almost fell, because of the ice, but I reached the top. I walked carefully till the end, before jumping on the other side. When my feet touched the ground, another explosion sound came from the same place.

I didn't think twice before running as fast as I could to find Elsa. I hope she's fine, or I would never forgive myself! On the other side, everything was completely frozen as well, and some people were frozen too. When I reached my destination, what I saw almost gave me a heart attack. Elsa wasn't there, but some intimidating men instead. Judging by their uniform, and the emblem of Walt Disney world horning their hats, there was no doubt. The Disney guards were here. Great! This situation was getting even better! As I heard one of them approaching me, I hid behind one of the houses, and tried to breathe as silent as possible.

"Nothing here neither sir." The guard said as he walked away.

"FIND THEM! THEY MUST BE HERE! EVERYTHING IS FROZEN, PRINCESS ELSA IS SURELY HERE." The commandant, I guess, commanded to the others.

If these guys are here, THE gang shouldn't be too far. I only hope nobody will see me.

"Sir, I think this belongs to Princess Anna." One of them said. I risked a glance at them, curious, and saw the guard holding Anna's identity card.

"Where did you find this?" One of them asked. The other guard asked.

"Near the castle." He answered casually.

"THEN LET'S GO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" The commandant ordered as they started walking away.

As they left, I got out from my hiding place, carefully. I then heard another explosion far ahead, and noticed other guards who were setting a house in fire. But these guards were wearing a different uniform; they must be from Pixar, the allies of our biggest enemy. As I walked, I felt someone pushing me toward the shadows, and when I was about to protest, I noticed that it was Hiccup.

"What are you…."I was suddenly cut off by him.

"Don't ask, I'm here to save you. THE gang is here to save all the people from this city and take them to a safer place." He said, pointing at a dark corner, where some people, accompanied by THE gang's members were walking carefully, trying their best to don't be seen. I stared back at Hiccup.

" Oh...Now you want to help me huh?." I said sarcastically. He simply shook his head in disagreement.

"Believe me, I still think this is a bad idea of helping you and her, but I won't help you the way you think. First, I will take you out of this place, and try to..." He was suddenly cut off by me.

"Oh really!? You pratically abandoned me there when I most needed your help, and you think that I'll simply listen your orders?" I said angrily.

"I'm doing this for your good Jack, because you're my best friend. Imagine what the others would say about you helping our enemies, what do YOU think your MOTHER would think?" He asked.

"My mother has nothing to do with this. And don't you ever say the word FRIEND in front of me!" I said angrily. If he thinks he can come from nowhere and then tell me what I have or not to do, after what he did to me...

We stayed in silence, before he signed and said:" Jack, forget her, she will be fine. The guards will rescue her, and she'll return safely to her world. You…"Suddenly, he was cut off when something, thin and rapid as an arrow, hit him on his shoulder.

"AH!" He cried, as he looked at the arrow. I looked around, searching for the responsible for hurting my friend, but there was nothing. I stared back at was freaking out, and I couldn't help, but feel a bit sorry for him. Only a bit sorry.

"Hold on a second, I'll help you." I said, as Hiccup started to desperate. Fortunately, it only hit Hiccup's armour, he was fine, but the top of the arrow was very well anchored within the material of his armour. As I approached, another arrow coming from nowhere almost hit me. I looked around, and noticed, someone in the shadows.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" I asked angrily. Hiccup followed my gaze and froze when a mysterious girl walked toward the sunlight. She had the craziest red-curled hair I've ever seen, her eyes were blue, but not so much as mine, but what attired my attention the most on her, was the arrow she was pointing at us, ready to attack if she had to.

"Tell me where the princesses are, and I'll spare your miserable lives." She said menacingly, still pointing that thing on us.

* * *

**I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow. Hope you liked it! Remember to leave some comments! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Autor's note.**

**I'm so sorry for asking you this again, but I need to know if you want this story to end in the future chapters or if you want a sequel. It would help me a lot cause I have many ideas for the history, but I need to know what you guys think before. Also, if you want, you can leave some ideas or suggestions for what will happen next chapter! I promise, I'll post the chapter today, just answer this little question, and I'll arrange the latest details of the chapter, before posting it! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Jack's POV**

"TELL ME WHERE THE PRINCESSES ARE!" The red-headed girl yelled again at us. She still was pointing that arrow at us, and her grip on it tightened, ready to shoot if in need.

"Who are you?" I asked her as I risked a step forward.

"Don't you dare approach me insolent!" She warned. I couldn't help but laugh mentally at her comment. Even if she shouted on me, I would still be alive because I'm a spirit….well kind of…

"Why are you smiling?" She asked menacingly. Hiccup stared at me too. He seemed nervous in a certain way.

"You still didn't answered my question miss…"I said.

she remained motionless for a moment, and stared at both of us, before she lowered her weapon carefully.  
"You don't look dangerous." She said. It was at that moment that I noticed her accent; I had to bit my lips to prevent my laughs. I stared at Hiccup, and he still was staring at her, nervously.

"I'm Merida. Princess Merida of Scotland, and I COMMAND you to tell me where the princesses are." She said, menacingly again.  
"We don't receive orders from our enemies." Hiccup exclaimed.

Merida simply stared at him angrily, before raising that arrow at us again.

**"**You should, because if you don't, your lives will pay for it!**"** She said angrily at him.

"Okay listen, we're here for the same reason, so please, would you… stop pointing that thing at us? I would appreciate it." I said.  
"You…you are?" She asked.

"We're what?" I asked.  
She rolled her eyes before staring at me.

"You two are searching for the princesses too?" She asked, as she pointing at both of us with her finger.  
Hiccup stared at me, and I could see in his eyes that he was begging mentally for me to say no.

**"**My friend here is.**"** I said pointing at Hiccup. Yep, he will hate me forever after this. But he kind of deserves it; he abandoned me when I mostly needed him.

She looked at Hiccup, before staring back at me.  
"And you?" She asked at me.

"I'm…searching for someone else." I said casually. "Now excuse me, but I gotta go now." I said, as I started walking away. But then the girl ran right in front of me.

"And where do you think you're going? You're coming with ME!" She said.  
I chuckled a bit.

"Oh really? And what if I don't?" I said.

She then took her bow, and another arrow.  
"Oh, I see…you're gonna shoot it at me right?" I said, teasing her. "You should know that these things don't have any effect on spirits." I complemented smiling.

She seemed surprised for a few seconds, but then, a machiavellian smirk found its way on her lips.

"Ok then, let's see if it has the same effect on your friend." She said pointing the arrow at Hiccup.  
And that's when I decided to accompany her, or she possibly would kill Hiccup.

**Elsa's POV**

When I finally reached the castle, I felt more powerful than ever! Some guards tried to prevent me from entering the gates, but they were no size to my powers. Once they were completely frozen, I entered in the castle without any difficulties.  
Once I was in, I noticed that there was nobody around. It was completely empty. It was really suspicious… As I walked, the frost was covering all the surfaces possible around me. Suddenly, the doors behind me, **o**pened abruptly, to reveal more guards. Oh no.

As I was about to shoot ice at them, one of the guards said:  
"Princess Elsa! Don't do this! We're here to save you!" He then, showed the Disney world's emblem on his jacket.

**"**Don't worry, we'll find the princesses." He said. I felt my fear calm down as he said these words.

"How…how did you find us?" I asked.

"With our military skills your highness. Now come here, we have to take you back to your world." He said, waving his hands, inciting me to do as he said. But then, other guards entered by the same door. They seemed very tired, and their uniforms were a mess.

"Excuse me for a moment your highness." The guard said.

He walked toward them, and they started whispering. It was quite difficult to understand what they were saying, but I clearly heard the words THE gang, then fight…something like that…

I took this moment as an opportunity to enter one of the corridors, searching for my sibling. I couldn't stay there waiting, while my sister is somewhere in this castle, suffering. I ignored the cries of the guards, and I speed up my pace.  
I don't know for how much time I ran, but I was now in a dark and wet corridor. This place stinks like hell, but I had the feeling that the princesses were here. Fortunately, there were some torches on the wall to illuminate the corridor.  
Suddenly, I entered a room where only was a table, with a lot of keys spread on.  
I instinctively took them, and entered the other room on the other side, and what I saw would traumatize me for the rest of my life.

**Jack's POV**

We walked in silence with Merida toward the castle. I also noticed that Hiccup risked many glances at her.

"So…you're a Disney princess?" He asked.

She stared at him, before saying:  
"Yes and no."

I frowned at her answer.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was created by Pixar, but my movie was sold to Disney company."

Hiccup stared at the village, before staring at her.  
"So you're kind of a Disney princess?" He asked

"Yeah…but I live in Pixar world. Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Almost." Hiccup said. Once Merida walked, I came closer to Hiccup, before whispering:  
"Why don't you call Toothless? So we can get rid of her." I asked

"I can't! If I do so, he could get hurt." He said.

"What? You think that she can hurt Toothless? Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"No! I mean that there are too many guards over here. They invaded all our cities! We had to hide all our characters somewhere else because our world is completely infested by Disney and Pixar guards and characters!" He said.  
I couldn't believe it! This was horrible. I just hope my family is alright…

"Th**e**n how are we gonna escape from here?" I asked.

"THE gang is here. They said they would protect us, don't worry." He answered.

"Hey! Stop talking! I didn't give you the permission!" She said.  
Ugh! This girl is worse than Astrid!

**After a while…**

Once we reached the castle, I couldn't believe what I just saw. The castle was full of guards, literally! They seemed being inspecting the surrounding. I searched for Elsa and Anna, to see if they were okay, but I couldn't see them, there was too much people preventing me to do so.  
We were at a safer distance from the castle, and I simply refused to walk ahead with all those guards over there. It was at that moment that I realized that I would never see Elsa again…She would be rescued by the guards and she'll return to her world. Suddenly, I felt really bad because the last thing I told her was that I didn't care if she gets hurt, or if she dies alone in the forest. Our last moment together was a fight…

"Okay let's go!" Merida exclaimed.

"Wait no, I won't go there! Are you mad?" I asked.  
She ignored my comment as she pointed an arrow toward Hiccup.

"Hey! That's not part of our plan!" Hiccup said.

She then turned toward him before saying:  
"I forgot to tell you something you should remember for the rest of your life…Never trust a woman!"

**Elsa's POV**

Anna was crying of happiness, so was I as we embraced each other again. I couldn't believe what they did to her. Thatit was unforgiveable. As she cried, I tried to reassure her, saying that it would be okay, that I would never let something like that happen again… She was traumatized and scared and the only thing I could do was to solace her.

As the guards released the other princesses, Kristoff ran toward us, and before I knew it, Anna released me, to jump in Kristoff's arms. I was so happy for them! For us…But I couldn't deny the fact that I would miss Jack… He was so kind to me; I would never forget all he did for us, my first kiss, those blue eyes, and his unique Machiavellian smirk. I would never be in his arms again, I would never be able to talk to him or even to see him…I felt like something inside me was missing…

The guards reunited all the princesses and their princes somewhere in the castle, till our carriage arrives. I looked to everyone around me; they were so happy, full of joy, while I was a bit sad and angry. I was so angry against myself! I can't believe that the last thing I told him was that he was stupid.

But maybe it was better this way, he deserves someone way better than me, as I said; two frozen hearts can't get together.  
Suddenly, I heard cries coming from the outside. At first, I thought it was my imagination, but when the cries intensified even more, all princesses stared at the entrance curiously. Then, we decided to walk toward it, to see what was going on, and then I saw him. It was Jack and his friend. The guards were holding them firmly, preventing them to escape.

My heart almost stopped beating when one of the guards threw them on the ground. Jack's handsome face was now covered with scratches. His lips were scratched too and there was also a trail of blood on the corner of his face. His friend was in the same situation. This it was horrible. His expression demonstrated pain and anger, but as soon his eyes meet mines, he froze.  
I knew he didn't want me to see him in this situation. One guard then slapped his head without pity, and I almost cried seeing this.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

The cacophony prevented them to hear my cries. I couldn't use my powers here; I could hurt everyone, inclusively Anna and Jack. I then tried to stop the guard from slapping him again, but the guard simply ignored me. Suddenly, I felt someone carrying me toward the exit.

Before I knew it, I was already outdoors, and the carriage was already there waiting for Anna and me. I could hear Jack and Hiccup's cries from here, and I felt my heart crack each time their cries reached my ears. I was crying, and I couldn't talk or think straight anymore. I didn't have the force to fight against the HUGE guard that was pushing me toward the carriage. Once I entered, I stared back at the castle trying to see Jack, but I couldn't see anything. My vision was a blur, and I felt my powers circulating inside me again.

"Here your highness, drink this, you'll feel better." The guard said, holding a cup of water to me. My hands were trembling as I took it from his hands. Once I drink, I gave it back to him, and then, I felt my head hurting. I felt like my members weighed a ton, and I felt the urge to close my eyelids and sleep. The last thing I saw that night was when the guard was about to close the carriage's door, when he apologized, saying that it was for my own good, and the cries of Jack in the castle.

* * *

**THE END!**

**(Me: hides somewhere in the house) Don't hate me plz, I felt really bad writing that scene with Jack and Hic being tortured, but it was necessary... Anyways, this is the last chapter, and I'll try to post the sequel as soon as possible! BTW, Luna, I'll try to write this story (I already have some ideas for it!). Anyways, thanks guys for supporting me! I wanna hug all of you :) Anyways, hope you enjoy it! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonus!**

**Bloopers…**

**Chapter 2: When Peter falls from the carriage's roof.**

Peter: If I were you, I would not be bragging about the size of Mickey, he… (Falls on the ground. The carriage then rolls on him.)

Anna: Hum… I don't think this was part of the script…

Cut.

**Chapter 4: when THE gang was making their reunion.**

I SAY WE HAVE TO TAKE EXTREMES MEASURES NOW! Cried Grug (he's from the Croods) slapping hard his big hand on the table.

He then cries of pain, holding his hand tightly against him.

Jack: Well… that was convincing…

Everybody starts to laugh, except Grug, still crying of pain.

**Chapter 4: when puss in boots enters in the room**

THEY ARRIVED! THEY FINALLY ARRIVED! He yelled.

Suddenly, he stops, and falls on his four paws on the ground. He then starts to spit a ball of hair.

Alex ( he's from from Madagascar): I know what it feels…

Everybody: starts to laugh.

**Chapter 5 when Jack goes back home and Emma jumps on him**

JACK! She yelled. OMG, you're too cold! She exclaims, releasing him, and trying to warm up her little hands.

Jack: starts laughing, and even the cameramen.

**Chapter 6: when Jack tells Hiccup about his test.**

Hiccup: So you're gonna do it

Jack: I think yes, it shouldn't be THAT hard to kidnap a lady, there's nothing more easily than that…

Hiccup restarts sharpening his weapon before saying:

Hiccup: But this isn't JUST a lady Jack; we're talking about … hum…I forgot my line.

Director: you just have to say: But this isn't JUST a lady Jack; we're talking about DISNEY princesses here.

Cut.

Hiccup: But this isn't JUST a lady Jack; we're talking about GORGEOUS princesses here.

Jack: stares at Hic, and starts laughing.

Hiccup: what? I said it right, no?

Anna: I liked this line, can we keep it?

Cut

**Chapter 7 when Elsa picks the white rose from the dark corner.**

Suddenly, a jet of water coming from the flower sprayed on Elsa's face.

Elsa: alright, who did this?

Anna: I don't think this was part of the script.

Everybody: starts laughing.

Cut.

**Chapter 8: when Jack tells Elsa to be careful with his staff.**

Jack: NO PLEASE! DON'T DO THAT TO MY STAFF! …Okay, that sounded… awkwardly pervert…

Cameraman: starts laughing.

Bunny: I think we should change that line…

Elsa: starts laughing.

**Chapter 8: when Elsa goes back in Disney world by jumping the wall with the help of Jack.**

Jack releases Elsa gently on the top of the wall. Suddenly, Elsa slips and falls on the ground on the other side.

Anna: Wow that was romantic!

Jack: Elsa, are you alright?

Elsa: I'll freeze you to death after this ends!

Jack: I won't complain.

Everybody: starts laughing.

**Chapter 9: when Bunny asks to take Jack's staff before he goes to make his test.**

Bunny: Let me take your staff mate.

Jack: stares at him, before laughing hard.

North: Hum, we should change that line too.

Tooth: that's… awkward.

**Chapter 9: when Hiccup gives the pictures of the two princesses to Jack.**

Hiccup: Here, those are the pictures of the two princesses you have to kidnap.

Jack: stares at the pictures, before frowning.

Astrid: what's wrong?

Jack: If those guys are the princesses I have to kidnap, I think I'd rather give up.

Hiccup: takes the pictures, and sees that those were the pictures of Olaf the snowman and Sven the reindeer.

Hip: WTF?

Cut

**Chapter 9: when Jack tries to hide under the shadows to reach the princesses castle.  
**

Jack hides under a shadow, suddenly a black horse, made of black sand were sniffing him.

Jack: Hey, what is he doing here?

Pitch: Oh, sorry, I thought that it would give a bit of decoration to this dark place!

Director: Pitch, you're not supposed to be here!

Pitch: Hey, I'm the boogeyman, I do what I want.

Jack: and here we go again…

Cut

**Chapter 10: when Elsa throws a rock toward the guard that was hurting her.**

Elsa: picks a rock and throws it to the guard.

The guard: is hit by the rock and falls on the ground unconcious.

Elsa: Oh no, I think I put too much force didn't I?

Jack: fortunately it wasn't me!

Cut.

**Chapter 12: when Jack, Elsa and Anna are flying on the dragon toward Snow white's castle.**

Jack: I think we're almost there.

Anna: is asleep and suddenly falls from the dragon.

Elsa: ANNA!

Jack: that surely wasn't part of the script!

**Chapter 13: When Jack, Elsa and Anna enter DreamWorks world, in ants city.**

Elsa: Oh gods, I hate insects!

Elsa then feels an ant being crushed under her feet (she was shoeless).

Jack: Well… that SURELY wasn't expected!

Elsa: please tell me you didn't film this!

Cut

**Chapter 16: in festival of Mr. Peabody & Sherman's city, when Toothless licks Jack.**

Toothless: jumps widely on Jack and licks his face.

Director: okay, very good, now take off the dragon, and let's film another scene.

Jack: Hum…I think I got a problem…

Everybody stares at him, and sees that Toothless tongue is stuck on Jack's cheek.

Emma: I told you Jack, you're too cold!

Everybody starts laughing.

**Chapter 17: when Elsa is combing Emma's hair.**

Elsa: when was the last time you combed your hair?

Emma: uh….I dunno.

Elsa: ah, it explains a lot.

She then shows to Emma the hair brush broken in the half.

Everybody starts laughing.

**Chapter 21: when Hiccup knocks on the door of Jack's house.**

Elsa: Jack who is it?

Jack: I dunno!

Jack: tells Elsa and Anna to hide, and goes open the door.

When he opens it, he sees two girls wearing a white shirt with I love Jelsa written on.

Jack: closes the door rapidly and tries to hide somewhere in the studio.

**During lunch:**

Phil (from rise of the guardians): is sitting beside the yeti from monsters inc.

Yeti: Oh! Good and what's your salary in that fabric?

Phil: errgreba, grrebabal!

Yeti: Oh! Do you think there's a place for another yeti? I could make ice cream for everybody! It gets a bit lonely living in that cave in the middle of the Himalaya.

Cut.

**Chapter 25: when Jack kisses Elsa for the first time.**

Elsa: Approaches Jack slowly.

Jack: kisses her suddenly on her lips.

Anna and Emma: YYEEEESSSS!

EVERYBODY: claps their hands.

Elsa: tries to let go of Jack, but her lips are stuck on his.

Director: ok, you can stop it now, let's make another scene.

Jack: We got a little problem here…( he says still kissing her).

Anna: ooww….

Emma: I told you, you're too cold!

Everybody: keeps laughing hard.

Cut.

* * *

**Ha! I'm sure you didn't expected this! Anyways, those were some funny ideas I had through my writting and I wanted to share them with you... And don't worry, the sequel will come soon, probably next week, be patient! :)**


	31. sequel

**Hey guys! I finally posted the sequel! It's called:****Revenge is a dish best served cold****. So…yeah…That's all! :)**


End file.
